My Sweet Alta Hei Life!
by arekisandora07
Summary: Enroll now at ALTA HEI UNIVERSITY, the famous, best University all over the world. Experience living the sweet "Alta Hei life"! Getting curious at what is it all about? Read this. See it for yourself. WARNING: Expect the unexpected!
1. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_To the readers of this site,_

FINALLY, I MADE IT! *ehem!*

Welcome to my first reader insert story for the anime series, "Hetalia Axis Powers".

First and foremost, I would like to thank you that you see this story once you click that mouse in your hand...and you decided to read this!

As a matter of fact, I got engrossed in reading reader inserts at (For those who know that site, and are members of it...clap, clap, clap! We're on the same boat!), wherein the reader will imagine himself or herself as the main character in the story, along with his/her favorite Hetalia character/s as their partners...and stuff like that. (I can't help but to squeal and melt in pure bliss while reading those inserts!)

Honestly, I grew fond of reading these "reader inserts" stories with England and America included in the stories. Yeah...I just love those two, really! *love, love, love! *

So...please feel free to post your comments here. Your reviews are highly appreciated and I'll absolutely take your comments gladly! I'm just a newbie in making inserts like this...so I really need your reactions. If you also have suggestions, kindly leave me reviews, OK? ^_^

I'll work on my other pending stories, including this one...so I would like to ask for you understanding if I won't be able to update often.

Well...so long, mates!

_Keeping in touch,  
><em>

_ardnaxela07**  
><strong>_


	2. My First Day of School is WEIRD?

The crisp, sunny weather welcomed your day.

As you stepped out from your bicycle, you found yourself standing in front of an enormous gate.

Feeling a little uncomfortable with your new school uniform, you took out a mirror and look at your reflection. You fixed your white turtleneck. It feels a bit suffocating. The navy blue vest with a badge onto your left chest caught your (e/c) eyes. The checkered navy blue, knee-length pleated skirt adds some style onto it. You smiled, thinking that this uniform suits you nicely.

Next, you fixed your (h/l), (h/c) hair. After you saw your hair in its perfect place, you returned the mirror inside your bag. Soon, you observed your feet wearing those black leather shoes.

Your shoes, which are your recent Christmas gift from your late mother, feel kind of…a sore for your toes. You knelt down to see if your shoes look shiny. Noticing that the shoes looked fine, you sighed. "I think I have to save money to buy a new pair of shoes."

Behind those bars and steel reels was a majestic huge castle-like mansion with a huge and spacious garden. You can barely see water from behind the gates, flowing…upwards.

You thought, "A fountain, huh?"

It was then that you noticed the beautifully-carved nameplate just located by the right side of the gate. You took a few steps forward to see the golden cursive letters, telling you that you that you were at...

"HEY! Annyeonghaseyo, (name)!"

With your surprise, you yelped.

You saw a tall, raven-haired young male running towards you. He's wearing a navy blue vest and collared, long-sleeved polo shirt underneath it. His navy blue checkered pants were very similar with your skirt. His eyes were almost blind by the sun rays, covering them with his right hand. Soon, he stopped in front of you and bowed down; panting heavily for air.

You giggled and took a bottle of cold water from your bag. You handed it over to the young male. He looked at you with those dark, chinky eyes. Then, he spoke to you in pure Korean accent.

"T-Thank you, da ze…" he muttered, taking a few gulps from the bottle. You just stared at him.

"Good thing that you came early today, Yong Soo.", you said.

"W-What do you mean? Don't you know that we're fifteen minutes late?" Yong Soo cried.

It was then that you lately realized that your watch went broke yesterday, and you forgot to set the new alarm given to you by your Korean friend. You hurriedly took Yong Soo's phone from his pocket after noticing that he brought it with him. As you look at the time, you gasped.

How you hate yourself for being forgetful!

"W-What are we still doing? COME ON!" you shouted, grabbing the young Korean's arm.

Yong Soo stared at you and pointed his finger at your bicycle. "W-What about your bike, (name)?"

You went back for the bike. The two of you ran in a hurry, hoping that you won't get scolded for being late on the first day of classes.

* * *

><p>Alta Hei University…<p>

You couldn't believe your eyes. Finally, you managed to get yourself enrolled at the most prominent University in the world that was previously known to be an "all-boys school". Alta Hei has its previous annex building, exclusively built for the female students of the said school. Soon, it came to pass that it's decided that arrangements should be made; alterations on the Rules and Regulations should be implemented. After years of considering applying innovations in the University, Alta Hei Universtiy reopened to the world as an exclusive institution for all boys and girls.

The grand clock at the middle of the main building struck nine in the morning. You could see the vast school ground; those gardens are filled with fresh, fragrant flowers with various sizes and colors. The main building indeed looked majestic, the foundations of that building was very similar to a 12th century castle. The pillars, as well as the paintings aligned on the walls, leading to the main entrance gives you the artistic atmosphere. Frescoes, sculptures, and even the grand fountain with those eight angel statues and the marble statue of the globe astounded you. The enormous labyrinth leading to the University's well-preserved lake suggests the beauty of Nature in one institution. Behind the main building were five other buildings, formerly the Alta Hei Annex. These buildings were renovated and remodeled, making them as suites for all students who were staying in the University.

The first two buildings were suites for the males; the third suite belonged to the faculty members, including the Principal's office at the top floor; and the remaining two buildings are suites for the female students.

From your far right, you could see the building where the classrooms are located. Behind that building was the school gym and the oval. At you far left was the school auditorium building, next on it was the music room, then the laboratory, and lastly, the library and the computer building. Other rooms and facilities necessary to be found in an international school are all located inside the main building.

The rest of the school grounds were beautiful parks, plazas and amusement centers which are only opened during holidays and school events. Benches and tables with chairs around them are available for students who want to hang out with their friends, or when someone wants to spend the time being alone. At the farther center behind the suites was the chapel and other religious buildings built for people who have different faiths. In this manner, they can still promote freedom to the students to choose their faith.

You took a deep breath and smiled.

"I guess my first day of school will be just fine! I wonder where the room for my first class is…" you said to yourself gleefully, until Yong Soo pulled you by the hand.

"Hey, _, da ze! Take a look at this!" he said towards you while pointing his finger at a large bulletin board located outside the entrance of the University's main building.

Your eyes opened wide in skepticism and shock.

* * *

><p>"This is crazy! WE DON'T HAVE CLASSES ON OUR FIRST DAY?" you cried in despair after you and Yong Soo saw the wide tarpaulin posted on the giant bulletin board. Yong Soo laughed at you. You looked at him with fierce eyes.<p>

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" you shouted.

Still, Yong Soo can't hold his laugh. He let out a chuckle, his eyes almost teary now. Soon, he wiped the tears away with a handkerchief and faced you.

"N-Nothing. It's just that I found you…cute when you're angry!" Yong Soo answered, which made you gave him a punch on the shoulder. Yong Soo shrieked.

"Hey, watch it, da ze!" the Korean protested.

You folded your arms and said, "You deserve it!"

"Fine…I'm sorry, (name). "he said with those puppy eyes.

How could you stand your friend when he's like that, anyway? You let out a loose sigh and smiled.

"Apology accepted, pal." you said.

"Still, I wonder what we are going to do today, da ze." Yong Soo asked you when a loud booming voice startled all the students roaming around the school grounds.

You and Yong Soo got startled when you heard a well-modulated voice of a man on those speakers surrounding the perimeters of the school. By that, it's very impossible that no one will be informed. You listened carefully, and noticed that the man's speaking fluent English in a witty Italian accent.

"Good morning to you, students! Welcome to Alta Hei University! This is the Principal."

"T-The Principal?" you uttered.

Yong Soo looked at you and spoke, "Haven't you seen him, have you, (name)?"

You shook your head, telling a straight "No."

"I see…well…as I've heard from the senior students here at Alta Hei, the Principal's a very nice guy. He's also sweet and gentle towards transferees and new students, da ze." Yong Soo said, winking at you.

You grinned. "I hope that I'll see him one day."

"As you see, he's not always here in the University. He's a very busy person, you know. People say that he's the richest and most powerful person in the world because of the companies, establishments and now…this University that he exclusively owns." the Korean added. Those words made you amazed.

"N-No way…" you said.

"Believe it or not, (name), but he's totally awesome, da ze." Yong Soo said.

After wards, the two of you heard the Principal's voice again.

"I would like to request all of the students to attend the student orientation at one in the afternoon at the school auditorium. Your presence is highly needed and appreciated. We're going to discuss the rules and regulations of our University, as well as the upcoming events of our school. I'll be expecting all of you. Grazie (Thank you) and have a good day!"

Soon, the voice went off. You stood there stiffly, while Yong Soo waved his hand.

You turned you eyes and saw two young girls approaching you two. By the looks of it, those girls are about your age, wearing the same uniform that you wear. The first young lady has long, brown hair with pink flower clips and that wild curly strand on the right side of her hair. She has those black eyes like Yong Soo's, looking at the two of you cheerfully. The second one was carrying a paddle onto her back, neatly wrapped in white cloth. Her eyes seems serious, her long hair neatly lay back with a ponytail.

You stared at them in wonder. "Whoa…those two are…"

"Hey, Yong Soo! How are you doing?" The lady with the pink flower clips asked the Korean with a smile.

"I'm doing great! Well, I never thought that I'll be seeing you and Lei here!" Yong Soo happily exclaimed.

The girl with the paddle looked at you from head to toe; you stared back with your eyes, feeling a bit intimidated by her gaze. Yong Soo faced her and said, "Lei, looking stern as always. That's what makes you pretty."

"Watch it, Yong Soo, or I'll paddle your ass out." Lei said with a striking glance. The young Korean hides behind your back and started to whimper.

"I'm sorry about Lei. She could be serious most of the time, but she's really nice." the cute long-haired girl told you.

You smiled, "It's alright."

Soon, she offered her hand to you. "Ni hao! (Hello!) My name's Mei! What's yours?"

"I'm (name)." you uttered shyly as you shake hands with Mei. The young lady grinned.

"You don't have to be shy, (name). By the way, this is Lei!" Mei pointed to the other long-haired lady, who was standing next to her.

"Chào! (Hello!) Just call me Lei. Sorry for what I did a while ago. Yong Soo's joking could give me the nerves." the pony-tailed girl said to you.

"It's OK. He's always like that." you giggled.

Soon, you found out the four of you walking together.

Mei and Lei are best friends since middle high school. Their families were close acquaintances of Yong Soo's family, which is why the three of them already knew each other. What stunned you about these two was the fact that they are rich. Mei's parents are known to be successful owners of the largest bicycle manufacturing company all over Taiwan. Meanwhile, Lei's father was known to own most of the private and public sea ports in Vietnam, and was known to be one of the "Big Guys" in the shipbuilding industry. Yong Soo, your middle high school classmate and best friend also came from a rich family. His parents are working at the Korea Advanced Institute of Science and Technology. They also own a big Korean restaurant at Seoul, with its other branches around South Korea.

You can't help but wonder why you are here in Alta Hei University. You perfectly know that the richest and powerful young people study here…a simple, ordinary girl like you shouldn't be here in the first place. Nevertheless, you thought of all the hardships that you encountered before entering this University. You worked so hard and studied for months, just to pass the entrance examination. Even you couldn't imagine of the thought of being one of the "rich guys and gals".

After all, you have a long, bittersweet past in your life. No one knows it…except…

"Hey, (name). A-Are you alright?"

Your thoughts snapped back to reality, and saw Yong Soo snapping his fingers in your face. You blinked your eyes for a while, and said, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

The three looked at each other with concern in their eyes. Suddenly, Mei patted you on the shoulder and smiled. "Let's have our lunch. It's already noon."

"Oh, the orientation will start after an hour, right?" Lei asked. Yong Soo nodded.

You sighed. "Well, sure. Let's go."

You felt your stomach rumbling softly. Probably, all you need is a nice, savory meal for lunch.

* * *

><p>As soon as the four of you reached the cafeteria, your eyes went wide.<p>

The entire cafeteria's too big…almost the size of two football fields combined. The garnished round tables and chairs stumbled before you. The ambiance of the whole cafeteria reminds you of those restaurants and cafes' in Europe. The well-blended earthy colors give you the cozy feeling inside you. There were flowering plants along each window. You wondered at those chandeliers hanging on the ceilings. Most of all, you saw a large, long table, exclusive for the rich students. You feel a bit dismayed, thinking that such a scene caused you discrimination.

"How the hell did they do this?" you thought as you saw Yong Soo, Mei and Lei falling in line with the other students.

You took out your wallet and counted your money. You bit your lip.

"Oh no, I'm short." you thought. You just waited for your three friends to finish ordering your meals. Yong Soo gave you a tray with a plate of delicious food and a cold glass of iced tea on it. You were surprised, but then take the tray quietly.

It was then that the four of you sat by the long table. You feel embarrassed, but keeping your cool. Mei and Lei stared at you.

"Take this." Lei said to you as she handed the tray towards you.

Mei giggled lightly. "We intently bought you some food. Take it."

"E-Er…t-thank you very much."

So, the four of you started eating your meals on the table. Your thoughts got lost again as you took a few spoonfuls of your food.

"H-How do they know that I-I don't have enough money to buy food? T-This is embarrassing." your mind alarmed you.

"I think I should get a tissue roll for the four of us." Yong Soo said as he stood up, but you stopped him.

"I'll get it." you said. Yong Soo stared at you.

"Is it alright with you?" Yong Soo asked.

"Oh, yes. It's alright. I'll get one." you replied as you stood up and walked a bit further.

"Oh, is it alright if you could get us two glasses of iced tea, please?" Lei and Mei said in chorus.

You smiled. "Sure, no problem."

"Thanks." Yong Soo told you.

And you went on your way.

You carried the two glasses of cold iced tea and the tissue roll in your pocket. You walked slowly towards the long table.

You were dozing off in your thoughts. You can't believe that this is happening to you-your rich buddy with two other rich girls as your company. You are starting to think of yourself as the pauper, and the three of them are your masters.

You sighed.

All of a sudden, you felt a sharp pain on your right ankle, which caused you whole body to go rigid. You cannot move your other leg, and the pain's starting to get worse.

"Oh no." you thought in distress, until…

A swift, painful bump caught you in shock.

Everything went too fast.

You finally saw yourself on the floor; the glasses are in shattered pieces along with the spilled iced tea on the ground. The tissue roll was too on the floor, miraculously untouched. You hair got tousled, and your ankle went stiff. You almost yelped in pain when suddenly, you noticed someone in front of you.

It was a guy…a blonde guy. His uniform was damn soaked with that iced tea.

You tried to stand up, but the pain in your ankle is trying to hinder you. You tired to ignore the pain, and so you stood up and faced the young blonde male whom you bumped into.

You were aghast to see a blonde male looking at you intensely. His messy hair, those deep emerald eyes, along with those bushy eyebrows…looked…enthralling.

Still, you are aware that his expression isn't really good.

"Oh…no…" you thought.

You could almost stepped farther from him, as you saw his vest completely wet with the iced tea. His face was red in anger. Soon, you heard him spoke in a fluent English accent.

"Bloody hell!" he cried.

Soon, you noticed Yong Soo, Mei and Lei running towards you coming from the back.

"Oh my!" Mei exclaimed as she saw the young blonde in his furious look.

Lei never said anything; Yong Soo took out his handkerchief and gave it to you. Once you took the handkerchief, you attempted to come closer to the blonde to help him wipe the excess tea from his uniform, until there were four guys walking towards the four of you.

Those four young males were anxiously looking at the frustrated blonde.

One of them spoke in English, but you could tell that he's American based on his enunciation.

"What the hell happened here? Artie…you're…wet…" he uttered, as he looked at the blonde with a worried face.

You discerned that that young blonde also has the same hair color as the green-eyed blonde, except that his eyes were electric blue. He was wearing glasses and has that straight strand of hair standing up on its own. He's wearing the same men's Alta Hei uniform, but with a brown bomber jacket covering it. By the looks of it, he's a few inches taller than the one with the thick eyebrows.

"C-Could we just go back to our seats, gentlemen? Alfred, take this." the one with the English accent said towards the taller blonde, as he handed the tray to him.

Soon, you saw another blonde with shoulder-length hair and blue eyes which are staring at you. He has a red rose in his hands which he took out from nowhere, and then offered it to you. You could feel chills electrifying your spine after that; not to mention that the pain in your ankle is getting worse. You felt that signal inside your brain, warning you to take action towards your injured heel. Still, you chose to ignore the pain. Afterwards, you heard him speaking in damn French.

"C'est toujours un plaisir de voir une belle jeune dame ici à Alta Hei! Quel est votre nom, mon amour? (It's always a pleasure to see a beautiful young lady here at Alta Hei! What's your name, my love?)" the blue-eyed French told you as your arms slightly brushed.

You took one step further, holding Yong Soo's shoulder. Soon, your best friend spoke towards the French, saying, "Watch it, byun-tae! (pervert!)"

"Idiot, I was only greeting your lovely friend here." he replied sarcastically, thus making Mei and Lei raised their brows. The French winked at them. You avert your eyes, feeling loathed at what you just6 saw.

Mei and Lei noticed the guy with a panda about his back. The creature peeked at them, and suddenly hid itself from them. There were different sparks in their eyes, which you noticed.

"Do they…know that guy there?" you thought.

Soon, another guy faced you. He was holding a handkerchief and gave it to you. He has long, ponytailed hair like Lei's, having the same eye color and fair complexion. He bowed his head down in humility, which surprised you.

"Dui bu qi. (I'm sorry.) Pardon for what Francis had acted towards you, aru." The raven-haired young man said in pure Chinese accent.

You accepted the handkerchief, saying a soft "(Xie xie.) Thank you."

"Y-Yao…" Yong Soo uttered as he looked at the guy with a daze. You stared back at him, saying, "Y-You know him?"

Mei and Lei looked at the ponytailed male with the same shocked look. You tried to read the atmosphere, but the throbbing in your ankle's killing you gradually; you can't think properly, feeling so distracted by the ache.

The fourth guy was a white-haired young male with lavender eyes. He has fair skin and was wearing a smile upon his face. He has a knitted gray scarf around his neck, and you could tell that he's the tallest among the five males.

He told everybody in slow, Russian accent. "Maybe we should go back to our seats. We are causing a ruckus here in the cafeteria, da."

Everybody was looking at all of you. You guessed that the white-haired guy was right.

You turned your back away and looked at Mei and Lei with a suggestive stare; it's as if you're telling them to go back to your table. As soon as your two girl friends went with you, the cheerful blonde spoke out.

"Don't y'a worry! Artie's not mad at you! He knew that you didn't mean it!" the blonde with the glasses told you smilingly. Then, he faced the thick eye browed blonde beside him. The other blonde hissed.

You couldn't deny that you are laughing inside.

"Use the Queen's language properly, Alfred. And please…call me Arthur…not by that annoying nickname!"

"Hahaha! At least, we're getting to know everybody, huh?" he told you with a happy wink. You felt a leap inside your chest.

"L-Let's go, aru." the black-haired young male said to the others.

The French looked at you, and then turned his eyes to Mei and Lei. Yong Soo gave him a "f**k" sign. The shoulder-length haired blonde smiled in a crooked way and turned away.

The Russian went towards you and told you one thing.

"I guess we'll be seeing each other all the time from now on." He said as he smiled at you and walked away with the four guys.

* * *

><p>You were holding Yong Soo's left shoulder with one hand. Mei and Lei walked behind you. The once sharp hurt in your ankle is starting to lessen. You feel somehow relieved to realize that. But then, since you don't want to get your ankle hurt again, you tried to walk slowly, though awkward as it look. You look like a crippled old lady without a cane.<p>

Mei noticed it, and so she took your hand and said, "N-Need help, (name)?"

You simply nodded; she took your hand and assisted you back at the long table. You continued eating your lunch. The scene inside the cafeteria went back to usual.

Lei noticed that your hair is a bit tangled. She sighed and took out her other ponytail, giving it to you. Surprised, you accepted the ponytail and thanked her.

Lei let out a small smile, and continued eating her food.

Now, you're wondering why your friends act strangely. And so, you broke out the silence between the four of you.

"So…tell me…do you know those guys?" you asked.

"Oh...those bastards, you say?" Yong Soo said with a touch of irritation in his voice.

"They were the members of the Alta Hei University Student Council." Lei replied smoothly, thus made you stunned.

Mei stared at you and said,"W-Well…we don't know much about them…except Yao…the one who gave you the handkerchief."

"Oh, I see." You uttered.

"He's a close relative of ours, that's why we know him." Lei added. You nodded in response.

"All we know is that…the original Student Council consists of eight members. You already saw the five of them. The remaining three weren't here. I could say that those three Council members were the exact opposite of those guys." Mei explained.

"What do you mean?" you told Mei.

Mei sighed and continued, "You see, (name), we've been studying here at Alta Hei since we moved here during middle high school. We reached the time when the Annex is still present. We witnessed how cruel and arrogant those boys were."

Your one brow rose up in disbelief. "Cruel…arrogant…"

Yong Soo looked at you. You knew that he doesn't like to continue this conversation. And so, you patted him on his shoulder, saying with a smile.

"I think we should go to the auditorium. The orientation's about to start in fifteen minutes."

"Oh, right." he muttered as he quietly finished your meal and stand up. Mei and Lei too stood up. You picked up your bag and went to your three friends. Soon, you walked altogether to the school auditorium.


	3. Face Off: Isn't this Day WEIDER?

_"Cruel…arrogant…"_

You can't erase these words inside your mind as the four of you stepped your feet into the spacious school auditorium.

Your eyes couldn't believe the enormous space this auditorium occupies. In fact, you could feel the aura of ancient Roman theater based in every structure and detail inside the auditorium. The entire auditorium is a well-air conditioned amphitheater, which could be converted into an open amphitheater during warm, sunny days. The chairs were all arranged in semi-arc rows with that gigantic stage at the front.

One thing that describes this facility on your opinion?

"Marvelous." you uttered softly as you stepped into the auditorium, along with you three Asian friends.

Soon, Yong Soo called you, saying, "Hey, let's sit here at the front row, da ze!'

"Nice spot you got there, Yong Soo!" Lei said towards the Korean as she and Mei took their seats. Meanwhile, you were staring at something...

Or...someone...up on that stage. You feel your fists clenching now in an unexplainable emotion. Your eyes gazed on those individuals walking to and fro on the platform, making the final touches on that stage. It was then that you recognized Mei looking at you. With a soft slap on the back, you reacted.

"M-Mei..." you said.

The female Taiwanese smiled. "How's your ankle now?"

"F-Fine...don't worry. It's not that bad." you answered her with a small smile.

Mei sighed. "Just let me know if you're not feeling alright, OK, (name)?"

You just nodded, thinking how will you be able to adapt with your new school and the strange, yet wonderful environment of Alta Hei University.

As soon as you saw the other students going inside the auditorium, a cheerful voice surprised the four of you. With your surprise, you saw two young males carrying a paper bag of pamphlets. Both of them wear the Alta Hei men uniform; except that they have that shiny, silver badge pinned on the left part of their chests. The first one was a happy-looking brunette with dark hazel, oblivious eyes, fair skin and that queer curly strand of hair on the left side of his head. The second one has raven-colored hair and black eyes, possessing that same fair complexion and a little shorter than the brown-haired male.

Soon, you saw the black-haired man bowing his head down and then let out a smile.

"Konnichiwa. (Hello.) My name is Japan." he said to the four of you, with that amusing Japanese accent.

"Ve! Ciao! (Hello!) I'm Italy...and we are the members of the Student Council." the brunette young male added as he gave some pamphlets to you, then to Yong Soo, Mei and Lei.

Suddenly, you saw Mei shaking hands with the two, most especially with the shorter male. Obviously, you could see the faint blush on her cheeks and that cute smile upon her face.

"Hello! It's been a long time, guys!" she exclaimed with delight.

The two males stared at the Taiwanese happily.

"Ve...how are you doing?"

"It's nice to meet you again, Mei."

The Asian can't help blushing after that sentence from the raven-haired young male.

Yong Soo patted the smaller male on the shoulder.

"Long time no see, da ze!"

Lei nodded quietly. "How are things doing here?"

"The work will be surely be lighter with you around. Still, the President already gave us orders; one thing to do is to follow it."

"The President, huh?" you blurted in curiosity.

It so happened that Mei introduced you to them.

"Oh, by the way! This is our new friend, (name)."

You shake hands with the two young men, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Italy laughed as he was holding your hands with glee, "Ve, (name), you don't have to be shy!"

"Hai! (Yes!). After all, you are a new student, so you are very welcome here!" Japan said.

"W-Well...it's a pleasure to meet the members of the Student Council, right?" you said towards them, as they looked at you with smiling faces.

Afterwards, someone called them. That voice was so deep, it echoed throughout the entire auditorium. Soon, the two males turned around. You saw a tall blonde on the stage, wearing glasses, neatly-combed hair and the same silver badge pinned on his vest. He has those stern blue eyes and a serious expression on his face. By the looks of it, he was indeed taller than Italy or Japan; and has a well-toned built.

Suddenly, this man spoke fluent English in a German accent. You stared at that man longingly, unsure of what you are feeling towards him-whether you feel terrified or simply surprised because of his manly looks, you cannot tell.

"Japan. Italy. Get up here." he simply said.

"(Name), we'll see you later, ve!" Italy mumbled fast as he walked hurriedly up on the stage. Japan, on the other hand, bowed his head as a sign of saying "Goodbye" (for the meantime) and then went off, following Italy.

Suddenly, this German blonde looked at the four of you and said with seemingly terrifying eyes. "Please go back to your seats. We are about to start in three minutes." And he went away.

The four of you sat calmly on your seats and looked t each other's eyes. All of a sudden, you heard Mei whimpering all by herself in fright.

"Oh...why is Germany like that?" she uttered, trying to cover her eyes.

Lei simply patted the Taiwanese's back. "You couldn't get yourself used to that guy, huh?"

"Hey...don't you mention him to me, Lei!" Mei cried.

Yong Soo tapped your shoulder and said, "Sorry about that, da ze! That guy's big, but he's nice."

"How did you know those three, in the first place?" you asked them.

"Those are the three members that we're talking about. They are really nice, compared to those 'five bastards'." Lei replied blankly.

You let out a sigh. "You sure have your pent-up anxieties towards them, huh?"

"I don't have such things." Lei commented.

The young Korean chuckled. "This is going to be one hell of a day, da ze!"

Everyone was startled when a booming voice echoed all throughout the entire auditorium. Noticing that the voice was familiar, you tugged Yong Soo's sleeve furiously.

"Damn...is it that..." you blurted towards Yong Soo.

"Good morning, dear students. Welcome to Alta Hei University! We would like to inform you that the student orientation is about to start in two minutes. Please refrain yourself from making unnecessary noise as the event goes on. Also, please turn off your mobile phones now to avoid technical interference. Thank you very much and a good day to all of you." the loud voice, speaking in pure English accent said.

After that announcement, you heard the people screaming. What makes it weird is that, most of the audience who shouted were...girls.

"What the?" you uttered in disbelief.

Yong Soo noticed your expression and laughed. "(Name), things like these are normal here in Alta Hei."

"Normal? It's just a voice." you mumbled with your one brow raised.

"A voice? It's not just a voice, (name)." Mei chuckled as she went close to you.

"Oh, really?" you folded your arms.

"That's the President of the student body, (name)." Lei answered straightly.

Suddenly, your mind went into flashbacks:

_You finally saw yourself on the floor; the glasses are in shattered pieces along with the spilled iced tea on the ground. The tissue roll was too on the floor, miraculously untouched. You hair got tousled, and your ankle went stiff. You almost yelped in pain when suddenly, you noticed someone in front of you._

_It was a guy…a blonde guy. His uniform was damn soaked with that iced tea._

You got yourself face-palmed.

_You could almost stepped farther from him, as you saw his vest completely wet with the iced tea. His face was red in anger. Soon, you heard him spoke in a fluent English accent._

_"Bloody hell!"_

You simply uttered a helpless, "Oh no..."

The three stared at you.

You blinked your eyes and faced them, wearing a small, forceful smile upon your lips.

"So...I did something...wrong...didn't I?"

* * *

><p>You still could not believe everything that is happening.<p>

As the student orientation finally began, your thoughts began to mix all over the innermost corners of your mind. You were mentally slapping yourself in frustration, feeling somewhat guilty at what happened way back at the cafeteria.

"No...no...no...that's just an accident." you kept on repeating these words into your mind, until you got tired of thinking about it.

As you focused your eyes onto those people sitting on their seats up on the stage, you could feel that weird tension going inside you. It was then that you noticed Italy, giving a small wave of his hand at you. Japan was sitting next to his right, and Germany's on his left. The other two were secretly holding the hem of Italy's vest, reminding him to pay attention. Afterwards, you found them looking at you too.

You slightly grinned.

When you gazed your eyes on those people sitting next to Germany, your eyes wet wide.

"T-This isn't happening..." you thought to yourself as you saw the "five bastards" (as Lei call them); all their eyes on you now. You coincidentally saw those odd sparks in their eyes, as you felt yourself melting gradually...looking back at them.

You felt like mentally slapping yourself now...this time, you want to make it harder.

* * *

><p>The orientation lasted for almost two hours. You finally get to know the entire Alta Hei University Community.<p>

You obviously got to know the entire student body of Alta Hei; also known as the famous "A8".

You went home, feeling unsure of what will happen to you on the next day.

* * *

><p>Another day, another way to start your life as an Alta Hei student.<p>

You were in the middle of your sweet slumber when the warm rays of the sun touched the white sheets of your bed, gently touching your face. You could barely hear the soft chirps from the birds outside, welcoming the day with their bright songs. As you rolled on the bed, half-awake, you took a look at your digital clock, telling you that it is already seven-thirty in the morning. You let out a furious moan, thinking that you want to skip classes...and...

"SEVEN-THIRTY A.M.?"

You got up from your bed with a distressful look on your face. Taking the clock in your hands, feeling like you want to throw it on the wall, you sighed.

You went slapping yourself...physically.

"I'M LATE!"

* * *

><p>After a quick bath and a "not-so-smooth" change of clothes, you forgot to eat breakfast. In a hurry, you went out of the boarding house and took out your bike. You rode on it to school, hoping that you won't be able to get a yellow card for tardiness.<p>

Finally, you reached Alta Hei University with a haggard look. You stepped down from the bike and walked in.

Suddenly, you remembered something.

"I need to get my registration card first...oh for Goodness sake!"

* * *

><p>As you went to the Admission's office, you saw a long line of students waiting at the front of the office. Sensing that this day isn't your day, you just let out a sad sigh and sat onto those chairs aligned onto the wall beside the door. How could this happen to you?<p>

"Great...my first yellow card on Alta Hei University...how tragic..." you thought, trying not to get so depressed about you being late in class.

It was then that someone caught your attention. It was a young guy, running in a hurry, with all of those books in his arms. All of a sudden, you saw him tripped, thus he stumbled and fell on the ground with an aching back. You stood up and ran to help the guy.

"Oh, my things..." the guy said softly as he picked up the books one at a time, with his one hand touching his hurt back.

You saw those worried purple eyes, looking out for his other things which are dread scattered upon the floor. Those strands of golden hair perfectly suited his youthful face; that weird, curly cowlick onto his head stood out, and his glasses seems a bit tilted onto his face. He's wearing the Alta Hei men's uniform. He was now staring at you, wearing a smile on his face.

"T-Thank you for helping me." he told you as the two of you stood up, you were handing his books to the blonde guy.

With a smile, you said, "Nah! Don't mention it! After all...I couldn't stand you picking up your scattered things alone. By the way...are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty fine...I guess..." he replied and chuckled.

Soon, you felt this urge to ask him; yet you impulsively reached out your hand to the purple-eyed blonde for a handshake.

"Hello, my name's (Full Name)." you said, making the blonde male to get shocked a bit. Soon, he held your hand for a shake, his eyes seemed happy now.

"My name's Matthew...Matthew Williams...it's very nice to meet you, (Name)." the blonde said as the two of you sat on the chairs, waiting for the Admission's office to be opened.

As the two of you have a conversation, you found out that Matthew came from Canada. It seemed like he's a simple, cute and a little clumsy person; still, everybody knows him for being one of the brightest students at Alta Hei. His parents were known to be dedicated public servants in his place, including that they own almost three-fourths of the hospitals and health centers at Canada. Matthew too knows how to speak French, since this language is the secondary language in Canada, aside from Canadian English. You also found out that he has a pet; a polar bear which he named "Kumajirou".

You've been talking with Matthew for minutes, until both of you never noticed that the Admission's Office is already opened. As you stood up from your seat, Matthew asked you.

"(Name), do you want to have a late...breakfast with me? You see...I haven't eaten breakfast yet. Don't worry, I'll treat you." Matthew said politely and gently, looking at you attentively.

You couldn't resist denying his invitation. Therefore, you nodded.

"Sure, Matthew! Let's get our registration cards first!" you answered.

* * *

><p>It seemed like you and Matthew have a good time together, as you ate your very late breakfast with the Canadian. Although, you tried convincing Matthew not to treat you, he laughed at you, telling you not to be so worried about it.<p>

You got your plate of delicious pancakes and a cup of warm chocolate. Matthew also have his plate of pancakes with lots of maple syrup on it; plus, the famous dish in Canada, poutine. He also have his cup of Nabob coffee.

You can't stop smiling as you FINALLY ate food. Obviously, you've been starving to death, wanting to eat as much food as you can. Fortunately, you have your new-found friend, eating food with you.

"Whoa...I'm stuffed." you said, gently putting your hands in a short prayer, giving thanks for the food.

"Looks like somebody got too hungry, huh?" Matthew said jokingly.

You blushed. "H-Hey...n-not really...it's just that...I haven't ate breakfast too..."

"We're even, then!" the Canadian told you happily.

The two of you laughed.

As you walked along the hallway, talking about things and stuff, you noticed the students coming out from their classrooms. Matthew stopped walking.

"I-I think I have to get going now, (Name). I have my class at this point of hour. I think we'll be seeing each other at lunch. Nice meeting you again, (Name)." Matthew said, as he faced you and shake hands with you.

"Oh...I see. Go ahead. I'll be heading for my next class as well." you said as Matthew ran, leaving a wave at you.

You sighed, hoping that you'll see that cheerful Canadian later.

* * *

><p>The grand clock struck twelve.<p>

You walked out from your classroom, heading on your way to the cafeteria.

Smilingly, you let your body sway happily as you pranced along the hallway, expecting that you'll be seeing Matthew in a while. It was then that Yong Soo, Mei and Lei saw you. And so, the four of you headed to the canteen together.

After taking your orders, the four of you sat around the table.

As your three Asian friends were taking their lunch, you suddenly heard a voice. A familiar voice.

You looked around and saw Matthew, along with five young males taking their lunch.

Your eyes went wide as you barely heard them talking with one another after recognizing their faces:

_"Hey bro! How's your day?"_

_"Pretty good...so far...Al."_

_"Don't get intimidated while talking in front of us, mon cher."_

_"I guess my Brother couldn't talk in front of you, dudes! He's the shy type, you see! Hahahahaha! He doesn't have the awesome communication skills...LIKE ME! Hahahahaha!"_

_"Belt it up, twat! Are we talking to you? Let your brother talk, for goodness's sake!"  
><em>

_"Matthew, I've heard that you're planning to host the upcoming event of the University this year, aru Why didn't you tell that to us earlier, aru?"_

_"Oh, yes, but I've been thinking of...backing out..."_

You never noticed that your friends are staring at you.

"(Name), what are you doing?" Lei asked you.

You suddenly blinked your eyes and faced them with a smile.

"A-Ah nothing...I guess my mind's zoning out...hmmm...let's eat."

As everybody continued eating, you could still hear them talking:

_"I think you shouldn't back out on your plan, Matthew. As a matter of fact, we need people like you to organize the event."_

_"SWEET! Did you hear that, Mattie? We're going to make the super, duper, high-packed event of the year!"_

_"H-Hehehehe...n-not so loud, Al..."_

_"This is getting to be good, da. I can't wait for the event."_

_"I guess that will be an exciting job for all of us, don't you think, monsieurs?"_

_"As long as the git over here...will NOT interfere with our plans...I think we'll be able to handle it."_

_"HEY, THAT'S JUST MEAN, ARTIE!"_

_"My name's Arthur, Alfred! How many time did I tell you not to..."_

_"Oh...you're such fun to bug, dude!"_

_"S-STOP HUGGING ME! I-I CAN'T B-BREATHE!"_

_"So, Matthew...what can you say, aru?"_

_"I say that I'll be on it! Count me in!"_

_"C'est magnifique!"_

It so happened that you are now looking at those six guys, until someone called you out of the blue.

"(Name)!"

You got aghast after seeing Matthew waving at you. It's too late to realize that your new Canadian friend is with the...

"OH FUDGE!" you yelped, as Mei and Lei saw you covering your face.

"W-What's the matter, (Name)?" Mei asked you.

Yong Soo looked around and noticed the Canadian and the others looking at all of you.

Matthew approached you, patting your shoulder.

"(Name)!" the young Canadian said to you cheerfully as you raised your head, staring at him nervously.

"H-Hello, Matthew! It's great to see you again..." you bit your lip, trying to sound casual towards the blonde.

Sooner, you and your Asian friends stood up after taking your meals. Matthew pulled your arm with glee.

"Come with me! I'll introduce you to my friends and to my brother!"

You felt that something's wrong with this. And so, you hesitated.

"I-I'm n-not so sure about that, Matt..." you said, but then you were interrupted as you heard Matthew laughed.

"Don't worry...they are good and nice, so you better not be afraid of them, (Name)." the Canadian said lightly as he pulled you.

You sighed in defeat; your Asian friends followed you.

As Matthew was pulling your arm, you couldn't avoid thinking how...how odd and somehow awful this day is. For obvious reasons, you can't believe that Matthew is (on your observation...) a close friend of the members of the A8...especially today, you don't have the guts to tell him that you already met those guys yesterday. The incident yesterday was clearly etched in your mind.

In a while, you found yourself facing the five members of the A8, together with your new friend, Matthew Williams. Even Yong Soo, Mei and Lei were there with you too.

You let out a loose sigh.

"What now?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Watch out for the next chappie, mates! READ, RATE AND REVIEW! Thank you very much, guys! :)**


	4. THE FIRST MEETING WITH THE A8?

**PREVIOUSLY...  
><strong>

"(Name)!"

You got aghast after seeing Matthew waving at you. It's too late to realize that your new Canadian friend is with the...

"OH FUDGE!" you yelped, as Mei and Lei saw you covering your face.

"W-What's the matter, (Name)?" Mei asked you.

Yong Soo looked around and noticed the Canadian and the others looking at all of you.

Matthew approached you, patting your shoulder.

"(Name)!" the young Canadian said to you cheerfully as you raised your head, staring at him nervously.

"H-Hello, Matthew! It's great to see you again..." you bit your lip, trying to sound casual towards the blonde.

Sooner, you and your Asian friends stood up after taking your meals. Matthew pulled your arm with glee.

"Come with me! I'll introduce you to my friends and to my brother!"

You felt that something's wrong with this. And so, you hesitated.

"I-I'm n-not so sure about that, Matt..." you said, but then you were interrupted as you heard Matthew laughed.

"Don't worry...they are good and nice, so you better not be afraid of them, (Name)." the Canadian said lightly as he pulled you.

You sighed in defeat; your Asian friends followed you.

As Matthew was pulling your arm, you couldn't avoid thinking how...how odd and somehow awful this day is. For obvious reasons, you can't believe that Matthew is (on your observation...) a close friend of the members of the A8...especially today, you don't have the guts to tell him that you already met those guys yesterday. The incident yesterday was clearly etched in your mind.

In a while, you found yourself facing the five members of the a8, together with your new friend, Matthew Williams. Even Yong Soo, Mei and Lei were there with you too.

You let out a loose sigh.

"What now?"

* * *

><p>You were facing the five famous guys of Alta Hei University, along with Matthew and your Asian friends.<p>

You bit your lip as you took a good look at each of these men. You are trying to sense the situation whether this is going to be good or bad. By the looks of it...the coast is still clear so far. Suddenly, you heard one of them spoke with a naughty smirk on his face. You gasped.

"Look at what we have here…ohonhonhonhon…"

You stepped back as you saw the familiar young blonde in that French accent, talking to you with his smile never faded from your sight.

Sooner, another guy stared at you closely and let out a small smile.

"You look…familiar. Have we met already, aru?

A loud beaming voice startled all of you.

"THIS IS SO COOL! Mattie, I never thought that you have a new girlfriend!"

Matthew's face went blushing as he gave the blue-eyed blonde a rant. His voice was indignant; still gentle to everybody's ears.

You let out a "Yikes!" sound, and then, started speaking

"N-No…he's my friend, and we just met a while ago." you told them anxiously as you back up Matthew.

The blonde Canadian sighed and spoke softly.

"(Name), I would like you to meet my friends. I am sure that you already saw them at the student orientation yesterday."

After a few seconds, you started introducing yourself in front of them.

"My name's (Full Name). It's a pleasure meeting you." you simply said, and then stepped a little farther from them.

Suddenly you all heard the school bell ringing, signaling that lunch break's over.

Matthew felt a little sad that you never got the chance to hang around with them, just for a moment. And so, the lavender-eyed Canadian faced you.

"S-So...I'll be seeing you around...perhaps."

You slightly grinned.

"Yeah...see you later, Matthew." you told him, and then took a bow towards the other five young males and walked away with your friends.

* * *

><p><strong>After you left, it seems like the six young men have this conversation about...YOU, as they headed to the A8 Quarters at the other building...<strong>

_After you left, the five members of the A8 went on their way to their quarters which is located at the third suite of the former Alta Hei annex. Despite the fact that this suite is exclusive for all faculty members, almost the entire building belonged to the Student Council. Hopefully, the Council will be able to plan for constructing the new building which will serve as the new Alta Hei University Student Council Quarters._

_On the other hand, Matthew can't stop following them as they finally reached the entrance door of the suite. He could hear the five A8 members talking about the "new girl" at school while walking along the long hallway and up the stairs:  
><em>

_"That girl seems familiar, aru."_

_"Well...I could tell that that girl got some style, mon ami. She looks attractive when I looked at her closely."_

_"Wait! Isn't she the one whom you bumped onto yesterday at the cafeteria, da?"_

_"For your bloody information...it was SHE who bumped me. That's why that damn cold iced tea just spilled over my uniform. I even took the time to find my extra uniform inside my locker."  
><em>

_"Relax, Artie! I think she didn't mean it."_

_"W-Well...I-I am aware that she didn't mean to do it...I simply got surprised at what happened. That's all."  
><em>

_"Also...isn't she the new girl who _the Principal _had just mentioned_ _at our closed meeting with him yesterday afternoon?"_

_"Speaking of that matter, did you have the file with you, Matthew?"_

_"Yes, I have it. I took it from the Principal himself a while ago."_

_"We rarely have students like her here in Alta Hei, da. I am starting to wonder what kind of person that (Name) girl is, da. Sooner or later...I'll convince her to become...one with me, da."_

_"YOU'RE CREEPING ME OUT, DUDE! STOP IT, PLEASE!"_

_"Ouch, my back aches, aru!'_

_"Maybe you should start taking medicine, ol'man!"_

_"Shut up, aru! That's rude! I'm not an old man!"_

_"I think you should start buying yourself a cane too, da!"_

_"Russia...aru...s-stop that. You're making me..."_

_"Mon ami, we're already here!"_

_"Alright, gentlemen, Let's go inside. We have an important matter to discuss."_

* * *

><p><strong>As the five members of the A8 have their matters, the three remaining members of the Council too have their meeting...unexpected as it seems, they're talking about the same person: YOU...<strong>

_Ludwig, who was well-known in the Alta Hei community as Germany, was in the middle of setting the papers for today's meeting. It is his turn to take charge of this meeting, when Kiku and Feliciano, also known as Japan and Italy respectively, arrived:  
><em>

_"Kiku, Feliciano...what did the Principal told you yesterday?"_

_"It seems like he's been expecting (Name) all along...even before she enrolled here in the University, Ludwig-san. Feli-kun, did you have the file?"_

_"Si, I got it...Nonno's really kind and adorable that he even offered me pasta!"_

_"THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR EATING PASTA, ITALY! NOW LET'S GET THIS MEETING STARTED."_

_"Is this the right thing to do, Ludwig-san? What about the other members?"_

_"Don't worry, Kiku. We'll have the joint meeting after class."_

_"Hai! I understand."_

_"I'm hungry...I want to eat pasta and lots and lots of bolognese!"_

_"QUIT WHINING, YOU IDIOT! WE STILL HAVE A MEETING TO FINISH!"_

_"B-B-B-But...I-I...I'M SO HUNGRY!"_

_"Tsk...Mein Gott!"_

_"I'll make some food for the three of you. At least, we'll be able to get through with the meeting."_

_"Ve~~~thank you, Kiku! You are my savior!"_

_"You're welcome, Feli-kun. Would you like some sausages, Ludwig-san?"_

_"Hmmm...yes. Thank you..."  
><em>

* * *

><p>After class, you walked home alone with your bicycle. Yong Soo, Mei and Lei are still having their special classes, thus ending you to left school earlier.<p>

Seeing the twilight approaching, you sighed. In fact, you don't feel like going home yet.

The cool breeze touched your face as you stared at the horizon blankly.

Memories started to wander at the back of your mind as you finally decided to stand-by beside a small hill near the University. As you reached the place, you saw many flowers blooming along your way; the grass looked greener and lively. Those butterflies starting to dance around, flying with those colorful wings. The sky was indeed splendid and majestic, showing off those hues of mixed orange, red, blue and violet hues. Birds flying in the clouds and the soft rushing sound of a creek nearby made you relaxed.

You lay down on the grass, looking at the sky. Those flashbacks began to get vivid in your thoughts:

_Unlike any other girls, you never tasted the life of being with a family. Since your parents were both mere businessmen and they spend most of the time abroad, you were always alone in your house, playing with your toys or doing things which you find worthwhile to kill your boredom, waiting for your parents to come home. Furthermore, you never have any brothers or sisters to play with, except for a few maidservants and menservants who were serving the entire household. You always try to go outside and see the world behind those giant gates and walls surrounding you house; but your parents never allow you to do it. They always say that a young woman like you should act properly, based on the dictates of what's good and best for you._

_One time, a tragic news alarmed you...therefore changing your life instantly..._

_Your father died during your fifth birthday, while traveling back from a business trip. And so, your father left you with your mother. Years have passed; the business which your parents strive working for got into deep bankruptcy. Your mother couldn't pay the debts from their fellow businessmen, thus ending her to close the business and move to another place with you. You were so sad to leave that home which you were born and grew...but as what your mother always told you...things happen for a reason; there are some things which someone can't control._

_Another tragic thing happened to your life was when you discovered that your mother had a terminal disease. Truthfully, she hid this to you and to your late father, so that you won't get so worried about her. As a young girl, all you could do those times was to cry for your mother. Possessing such a juvenile mind, you couldn't understand why do you have to experience these? You even utter prayers every night, just to keep your mother alive._

_In spite of these, there are things which are...inevitable to occur.  
><em>

_And so, at seven, your mother died, leaving you and the remaining fortune of the household, which your late father inherited from your grandparents.  
><em>

_The fortune which you inherited was good enough to start your life...alone. You moved to a new place and worked several jobs at an early age to survive. You grew up, living the hard life as a working student. Fortunately, with a few people who reached their hands to help you, you managed to graduated elementary. As you reached high school, you were still looking for a living; aiming to earn money for your expenses...until you met someone whom you never thought that will alter your once difficult life..._

"Mi bella donna...I never thought that you're here..." a voice said towards you out of nowhere.

That voice...was familiar.

You looked behind and saw a tall man wearing a white tuxedo and a black necktie. His hair was pure auburn; those pair of gentle, chocolate-hazel eyes looking at you; his face was smiling as he walked towards you and sat on the grass. He was holding his hat and put it aside.

"S-Sir...I-I never expected this...I-I..." you said nervously, but the brunette male hushed you by putting his finger onto your lip, like a young child being hushed by a parent.

"Hehehe! Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be home at this point of hour, (Name)?." the male spoke in his fluent endearing accent.

You can't help but smiling at him too.

"I-I don't feel like going home yet, Sir. And...this place is peaceful...I like being here."

He sighed at you.

"Is something bothering you?"

You bit your lip, hiding your face from the man.

He laughed.

"I see...you are thinking about them, huh?"

You bowed your head.

Honesty, you don't want to elaborate these things, for you exactly know how terrible those bad memories are. You even don't want to share those things to anybody...because you fear that everybody will feel pity for you or they'll never cease on mocking you. Still, that person whom you're with at this moment...he's the sole person whom you confided. You always feel happy when you are with him, seeing him as your "second father", aside from your late father.

Thus, you answered his question with a slow nod.

The auburn-haired male patted your shoulder.

"Don't hesitate to come to me when you need someone to talk to. Is that clear, mi donna?"

"Si...yes, Sir." you replied with a small smile.

The wind blew harder; the sky's beginning to grew dark. Twilight is already here, and a few stars appeared on the sky, twinkling dimly.

"It seems like they're starting to get information about you...si?" the tall man told you mischievously.

You startled after hearing those words from him.

"W-What do you mean by that, Sir?"

He chuckled.

"You see, (Name). There are some people who'll never accept you for what you are, because they didn't taste and understand the life that you once had. Some of them could possibly misinterpret you at times; others will treat you unkindly...but remember, (Name)...there are those people whom you could rely on when you need them. Even though, they are very different from you...one thing that matters? The bond which will be developed between all of you...that's what will keep your connection going strong, despite of your differences. Most of all, those people will never stop knowing everything about you, though you never tell them everything about yourself. Who knows, mi donna? You'll be able to find those people whom you'll call your true friends one day?" he told you as he stood up with a grin.

"Papa..." you uttered gently with a gloomy look, holding back those ill feelings within you.

He then reached his hand to you.

"I'll take you home, (Name)."

You stood up gradually and took his hand. He tangled his fingers through yours soothingly.

As he drove you home with his luxury car, you felt your eyes moist with those tears threatening to fall down onto your cheeks while facing the window pane, looking at the night lights of the city.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>...

You woke up with a terrible headache. Your body was dread wobbly and your forehead felt so hot.

As you rose from your bed, looking at the digital alarm clock, you groaned.

"My head...it...hurts..." you though as you prepared yourself to school.

Once you reached the main gate of the University, you walked slowly as your feet trod the long hallway. Your eyes were droopy and your body was indeed weak to go on any further. And so, you sat down onto the stairway, leaning your head onto the wall.

It was then that someone saw you. You blinked your eyes; trying to stand up. But, no luck! Your sight grew dim; your eyes seeing that blurry light until total darkness engulfed it completely. All that you could remember was the complete lightness of your body, seemingly swaying with the wind.

* * *

><p><em>"Mama...Papa...NO...NO! DON'T LEAVE ME...P-PLEASE...NO! NO! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! DON'T GO! NO!"<em>

A loud, distressed "No!" echoed throughout the place.

You woke up, still feeling dizzy.

With an abrupt look upon your now red face, you saw those mixed colors of red, blue and white sheets covering your body half, the soft bed underneath and those pillows neatly arranged under your head. As you noticed the blinding light of the sun coming from the large glass window, you let out an annoyed moan, covering your eyes with your hands.

"Aww..." you simply said, until you heard footsteps approaching.

You felt like going back to bed because your head really feels...heavy. Before you totally lie down on the bed, a pair of hands held your nape, supporting your head carefully.

"Ve~~~you sure are very hot, mi bella donna." a happy voice talking in pure Italian accent told you. You barely saw those happy hazel eyes staring at you; his auburn hair perfectly suited with his oblivious face. Not to mention that the strange curl onto the left side of his head caught your eyes. He was wearing his mixed white and brown sweatshirt and khaki pants.

Your droopy eyes went a bit wide.

"W-Who are...you? W-Where am I?" you asked weakly.

As you rubbed your eyes, you were shocked to hear soft music playing in piano. Those crisp pastel colors painted on the ceilings and walls; the extravagant furniture around the room greeted your sight; those beautiful paintings, sculptures and frescoes surprised you; as well as those well-blended colored curtains on every window astounded you for awhile. After wards, you felt your heart roared, those heartbeats almost skipped out of rhythm. Soon, you saw eight young men, sitting on soft couches and sofas, facing the bed where you are at. These men were dressed sharply and formally; their eyes gazing on you with mixed concern and anxiety. Some of them are taking their early meals, while the others are sitting beside you, holding books in their hands. You saw that porcelain dining set placed in striking arrangement onto the table, together with those sweets in every plate, and cakes and other pastries. There was coffee, tea and water at one side of the table, all placed in porcelain kettles and bottles.

It was the that these guys stopped doing their business and totally went towards you; looking at your depressed, weak face.

Soon, one of them spoke.

"It seems like you have a fever, (Name)." a deep, somewhat baritone voice in a German enunciation replied. It was shocking to see that stern face possessing those deep, blue eyes looking at you; he is quite tall and that neatly-combed blonde hair almost took you breath away. He look so fresh in that look, you barely thought. He was wearing a purple sweatshirt and dark pants.

"W-What a-are you t-talking about? I-I am not sick..." you spoke with your brows buried in disbelief. But then, as you tried to raise again, you felt your head ache again. You whined.

"Please, (Name)-chan, get yourself a good rest." a soft-spoken manly voice in that Japanese accent said to you with concern. That man possesses dark eyes and a gentle smile as he put a damp cloth onto your forehead. He was wearing a white sweatshirt and black pants. His hair was pure ebony, and you could tell that he was a petite man.

"N-No...I still have classes...I-I have to go...now..." you uttered.

"Such a stubborn petite chaton, aren't you? Please, mon cher, rest for a while or your fever will get worse."

Your mind was alarmed after hearing that gentle French-accented voice, talking closely beside you. His face was inches apart from your ear, whispering to you. You felt his hand holding yours now. It happened that you recognized a shoulder-length blonde-haired man with a pair of azure eyes looking at you nervously, feeling concerned about your condition. He was wearing a pink sweatshirt, white pants, and a scarf around his neck

"B-But..." you told as you slowly rose from the bed, trying to take a good look around you. Actually, you don't know where you are right now. All you could comprehend is that you...got here...without any clue how did you get yourself in here in the first place.

"How are you feeling?.", somebody told you softly.

You got aghast to see that familiar blonde looking at you with his leaf green eyes. Those thick eyebrows caught your attention, and his face seemed so worried. You could even smell his cologne, captivating your senses, as he got closer to you and took a good touch of your forehead. He was wearing a green long-sleeved sweatshirt and dark pants, with the shining badge pinned on the right side of his sweatshirt.

"W-Wait a minute...y-you're..." you uttered feebly while looking at the green-eyed young blonde.

"We have already met, haven't we, Miss (Full Name)?" he said to you in a thick English accent and took out a cup of warm Earl Grey. He then handed it to you.

You quietly accepted the tea cup and took a few sips of it.

"Thank you...this tea is great." you simply said.

The English blonde slightly smiled. "Thank you for the compliment. I made it myself."

You nodded. "I see..."

Suddenly, another guy gave you a nice pat on your shoulders and afterwards, handing a packed sandwich for you. His electric blue eyes were looking at you cheerfully behind those glasses. He is also a blonde; a few inches taller than the blonde with the thick eyebrows. He's wearing a blue sweatshirt covered with a brown thick bomber jacket.

That jacket...seems familiar to you as you stared at the blue-eyed blonde.

"Take this, man! Hope this thing will help to make you feel better!" the blonde said with a grin and then stepped a little farther from you.

You thanked him as you ate your sandwich slowly.

The young man in his red tang suit, possessing a pony-tailed, long hair approached you. His dark eyes stared at you too as he simply tucked that strand of hair covering your eyes behind your ear.

"Hmm...don't worry, aru! We already excused you from your classes, so you are going to stay here for the meantime, aru!"

In a while, a young man with white hair and purple eyes approached you. He was handing a plate of sweets for you after seeing that you already ate your sandwich. He has a gray scarf around his neck, matching his gray sweatshirt. He too wears black pants too, his cherubic smile showing at his face.

"Take this plate of Pumpkin Oladi, da. My sisters made this for you." he said in that cute Russian accent. As you took a slice of the dessert, once you tasted it, you let out a dim smile. You thought that this Oladi tastes so good.

For minutes, these young males were just watching you eat and drink. You couldn't stand being silent in front of these men. And so, with a sigh, you managed to get your courage to ask them.

"Where am I?" you asked slowly.

"Welcome to the Alta Hei University Student Council Headquarters, (Name). We've been expecting you. We're deeply sorry if we brought you here. Anyway, my name's Ludwig." the serious-looking blonde told you.

You nodded in response."It's a pleasure meeting you, Ludwig."

"Hello, mi donna! My name's Feliciano! But you can also call me Feli...or Italy!" the brunette with the curl onto the left side of his head told you with a cheer.

"Hello, Feli!" you uttered, which made the Italian grinned childishly.

"Konnichiwa, (Name)-chan. I am Kiku Honda...or Japan as what the other students call me. It's good to meet you!" the black-haired, short male in the white sweatshirt said to you as he took a bow.

You bowed your head to show respect and smiled faintly. "It's good to meet you too, Kiku!"

As you finally met the three members of the A8, you spoke slowly. "Still, h-how did you guys know my name?"

"As a matter of fact...we've been expecting you. Please forgive me for what I acted towards you yesterday at the cafeteria. My name's Arthur. Arthur Kirkland." the Brit said to you as he reached for your hand and held it shortly.

"S-Sorry for what I did to you...I didn't mean to..." you said, but then Arthur raised his hand, hushing you.

"It's alright. Don't be so worried about it, love." Arthur said.

You felt your cheeks getting red after hearing those words from the blonde Englishman, especially when the blue-eyed, cheerful blonde with the bomber jacket held you other hand and shake it.

"Hello, dude! I'm Alfred F. Jones! Nice to meet ya'h!" the young male said to you, still never letting go of his hold onto your hand.

You felt like laughing as Alfred shake your hand.

Arthur gave a hard chop onto Alfred's temple thus making the other blonde whine in pain.

"OUCH! THAT HURTS!" Alfred shouted.

"You git! Why are you shaking her hand too hard? She's still weak!" Arthur protested.

Soon, you heard Alfred uttering a whisper to you. "Sorry..."

"That's OK...Al..." you spoke, feeling unsure of what are you going to call the blonde.

"Just call me Al...Alfie...Alfred...whatever you feel like!" Alfred said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Al!" you said, until a pair or hands handed a bouquet of fresh red roses to you, much with your amazement.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle...mon amour. My name's Francis Bonnefoy...I must say...you really are lovely...more lovely than these roses, mon cher! May I get your number...if you have..." the blonde in the pink sweatshirt asked you with those alluring eyes, until Arthur gave another hard chop on the head; this time, to Francis. On the other hand, you felt quite disturbed about what Francis did.

"MON AMI! STOP CHOPPING MY PRECIOUS HEAD!" Francis whined as he soothed his aching head.

"YOU'RE SCARING HER, YOU FRENCH PERVERT!" Arthur shouted, his face red with rage.

"HEY! THIS ISN'T FAIR! WHY ARE YOU OWNING HER YOURSELF, YOU ENGLISH BRUTE!" Francis shouted, ponting his finger towards the angry Brit.

Arthur, with his clenched fists, uttered, "WHY YOU SON OF A..."

"Geez...these two are fighting...again..." Alfred said helplessly.

"CUT IT, YOU TWO, ARU!" the young man in the red tang shouted, trying to stop the two blondes from arguing.

"Yao, should we stop these two...now, da?" the white-haired young man spoke, as he stepped forward, facing the fighting males. Suddenly, he punched the table, almost breaking it to pieces.

Arthur and Francis stopped fighting; the others were astonished; your face went aghast.

In a while, the purple-eyed, white-haired man spoke to you politely, showing his smiling face. "I'm sorry for all this trouble that my comrades caused, da. We hope that we're not causing you any burden. By the way, my name's Ivan Braginski."

"And I'm Wang Yao! Nice to meet you, aru!" the ebony-haired man told you with a smile upon his face.

"Nice to meet you all, too!" you said weakly.

Soon, you felt that your body is getting hot. You gradually let out those gasps, trying to get some air.

Ludwig sighed.

"I guess we should all stay here tonight."

Feliciano shouted with delight.

"Ve~~~! THIS IS GREAT! WE'RE GOING TO WATCH OVER (Name) TONIGHT!"

A faint blush crept onto your face after hearing Feliciano saying those words.

"W-Wait...as in...TONIGHT?" you spoke nervously.

"Well, what do ya' know? We can't let a young lady like you to go home in that condition!" Alfred said to you as he winked.

Your heart beat fast.

"I-I don't know...b-but..."

"Relax, mon cher. I'll take care of you...I'll make sure that all the pain inside you will go away, as long as I..." Francis said, but then he stopped after Arthur punched him again on the head.

"Don't you dare continue that line of yours, frog...or else..." Arthur said irritatingly.

"Hey, man! Would you mind if I'll sleep with you here later?" Alfred asked you out of the blue, which shocked everybody...including you.

"WHAT? B-BUT...HOW WILL...HOW WILL YOU SLEEP WITH..."

"Hahahahaha! I'LL SLEEP BESIDE YOU TONIGHT!" the young blonde beamed as he sat beside your bed, attempting to climb up.

You are now blushing, until Arthur interrupted.

"Alfred! Didn't I teach you to have some manners?"

You saw the Brit sigh.

"I'm sorry for what my brother did. He tends to be a bit...impolite at times." Arthur said to you.

"Don't worry. It's OK." you replied, which made Arthur sighed in relief.

"So...we're going to have tasks for tonight. We're going to have rounds of watching over (Name). While some of you were guarding (Name), the others will sleep, so that all of us will never get so stressed out in the morrow. Did you understand?" Ludwig announced.

Everyone agreed collectively. "Yes!"

As they went on with their business, you were lying...on your bed, watching these guys moving on with their assignments for watching over you. It's kind of hard to put this...but...you felt oddly happy that somebody...or rather, some people are taking good care of you. There were people who are concerned about you. Although you just met them, you could sense that these guys are good and nice. Well...setting aside the naughty fights and quarrels...but who knows?

Maybe these guys could be those people whom he was referring to.

You closed your eyes; aiming for your deep and sweet slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! I can't wait writing the next chapter! Until next update, mates!**

**Read, Rate and Review!** **:)**


	5. A MYSTERIOUS PACKAGE & A NEW ENCOUNTER?

**READER'S P.O.V.:**

I opened my eyes slowly; they were almost blinded by the rays of the sun passing through the glass window beside my bed. Gently, I rubbed my eyes, trying to get a clear view of this small room surrounding me.

I'm back.

I'm back in my apartment.

After the unexpected encounter with the A8 days ago, my normal life as an Alta Hei student has returned. The usual routine, so to speak. Every single day, I almost get late for class. Thankfully, I never got a single yellow card for my tardiness, since I always end up getting inside the room just a minute before the class begins. Weird, isn't it? What the hell and why in the world I end like that everyday at school? Before, I used to ride on my way to school and back home with my bicycle. But now, I walk on the way home, enjoying watching the sunset as I walk on my way back to my apartment. Those majestic hills and dimly-lighted city lights below them looked beautiful every time twilight falls. At least, I could have some time for myself…thinking over things and the like.

The next day, I prepared myself for school when an sudden knock on my door was heard.

"Strange…who could that be knocking at my door at this time of day?" I mumbled as I went for the door, gradually turning the knob.

It was a fine young man wearing a white polo shirt and a pair of black slacks. He got a white cap on top of his head, covering his black, short hair. He has a clipboard in his hands. He was smiling at me as he greeted me with a wave.

"Good morning, Ma'am! You must be (Full Name)!" he told me with a cheerful voice as he handed me the clipboard.

"What is this?" I asked, my face looking doubtfully at the smiling man.

"Kindly sign your name here, please. Someone sent this package for you." the man replied as he gave me the package.

It was a medium-sized, rectangular brown box with the delivery express stamp on it. Curiously, I wanted to open that box for us to find out what's in it. But then, the man told me these things before he left…just in time before I pulled the packaging tape onto that box.

"The sender told me that you shouldn't open the box until six in the evening." He said to me with a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>When I arrived at Alta Hei University, Yong Soo, Mei and Lei saw me standing in front of the giant bulletin board.<p>

"Hey, da ze!"

I turned around to see my Asian friends running towards me.

"Hello!" I uttered smilingly as the three of them gave me a warm embrace and a pat on the shoulders.

"How are you feeling now, (Name)? We're so worried about you." Mei said to me, teary-eyed.

"Hey, hey, easy now, Mei. Don't worry, I'm fine now." I told her with an assured grin upon my face. Mei flashed out her sweetest smile at me and hugged me.

"OK…now I feel relieved to hear that, (Name)." Mei said with a light laugh.

"By the way, since that you're ready…and healthy once again, why don't you take the Art oral exam right after class?" Lei said to me straightly. I folded my arms, my thoughts running fast.

"Now…come to think of it, I missed the oral exam because I got sick. I-I'm not sure if I could pass the exam. I haven't got time to recall all of the lessons that we had last week." I said to them, my expression seemed slightly worried.

"THAT'S UNBELIEVABLE, DA ZE! You're not the kind of person who isn't ready at times like these! Come on! You can do it, (Name)!" Yong Soo blurted out of the blue, causing me to feel shocked and intimidated at the same time.

"You're right about that, Yong Soo…but I told you…I'm not ready for the oral exam yet." I said.

"Well then, we just have to help you out. This is the only thing we could do, anyway." Lei said. Mei nodded in full agreement.

"That will be great, (Name)! So…are you free this afternoon?" Mei asked.

"Yeah…I only have three classes today…and I am absolutely free this afternoon." I answered.

With smiles, Yong Soo, Mei and Lei told me, "WE'LL SEE YOU LATER THEN, (NAME)!"

As my Asian friends left for their next classes, I went on my way to my class. As I stroll along the hallway, I sighed. Surely, it's good to have friends like them, huh?

I never realized that I was dozing off again when my sight was instantly blocked by complete darkness; my forehead barely bumped onto something hard. I almost tripped, losing my balance, when I got my hands onto the wall, my palms firmly pressing onto it. It was then that I heard someone shouting at hearing that somewhat husky and angry voice, shouting at me…it reminded me of someone that I know. That accent of his was familiar…very familiar.

"Guardare dove lei va, la ragazza! (Watch where you're going, girl!)"

* * *

><p><em><strong>LUNCH...at the school cafeteria...<strong>_

_"So…what did you do when that guy shouted at you?"_

_"Hmmm…I simply said that I was sorry. I even helped him in picking up his stuff. And guess what he did to me…"_

_'What, da ze?"_

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK:<strong>

As your sight went back, you saw a frustrated young male, wearing the Alta Hei uniform, including a shiny round red badge pinned onto his left chest. By the looks of it, the young man was about your age, possessing a pair of hazel eyes, fair skin and a dark brown hair color. He has a strange curl onto the right side of his head.

You could see the annoyance in his face, along with that creepy rage in his eyes as you tried to step forward to help him picking up his scattered things on the floor. You perfectly knew that things will never run smooth at this point.

The best thing that you could do to ease the tension, somehow…is to make an apology.

"Oh no! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump you. I wasn't looking…and I was kind of…lost in my thoughts…so…l-let me help you with that…" you told softly as you attempted to pick the first thing that you saw…a black notebook. His notebook.

All of a sudden, the brown-haired young male slapped your hand.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT, DAMMIT!" he shouted furiously.

"GEEZ! THAT HURTS!" you whined, as you gently hold your hand, now looking red.

"That slap is for bumping me so hard! You deserve it!" the young man told you brashly as he stood up, gathering all his stuff and putting them altogether inside hs bagpack. You stood up too, your face seemed angry.

"God, you're unbelievable! Is this what you'll do to me? I'm trying to help you here…and haven't I told you that I was sorry?" you almost shouted at the hazel-eyed man.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just get out of my face, idiota!" he told you straight-faced and walked away, leaving you standing at the hallway with disbelief on your face.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK TO THE PRESENT:<strong>

"Babo! (Idiot!) THAT GUY'S A JERK!" Yong Soo said, still his mouth was filled with food. Lei slapped his face, almost making Yong Soo to spit out the food from his mouth.

"Gyah! WATCH IT, LEI!" the Korean blurted in pain.

Lei simply folded her arms. "Kẻ ngốc! (Idiot!) Don't talk while your mouth's full. Haven't got any manners, Yong Soo?"

"Fine, fine…sorry, da ze! I was just carried away. I can't believe that he did that terrible thing to (Name)…aigoo…" Yong Soo said softly.

"Calm down, people. I-It's alright. At least...he didn't do anything worse than that or what. To tell you the truth…that guy looks just like…" you said, until you were interrupted with a gentle pat upon your shoulder. As you turned your head, you felt a rapid leap on your chest, as you saw those three recognizable guys who were standing beside your left.

"Ve…ciao, (Name)! I'm so happy to see you!" the happy brown-eyed Italian said with a delighted look on his face as he gave you a hug.

"F-Feliciano…w-wait…what are you doing here?" you stammered, staring at the smiling male nervously.

"Is this seat taken, (Name)-chan?" a familiar voice asked you. You noticed Mei's cheeks turning scarlet.

"Oh no, Kiku…you could seat between Mei and Yong Soo." you replied while letting out a smirk towards Mei, who was now feeling uneasy as she saw Kiku sitting beside her.

"S-So…uhmmm...where's your other friend, da ze?" Yong Soo asked Feliciano and Kiku.

"Oh, Ludwig-san's still in the office. He's almost finished with his work, so he'll join us here later." the petite Japanese male said politely.

"I see…so, what brings the two of you here? I mean…you should be eating lunch with the other A8 members, right?" Lei said calmly while sipping a glass of cold water.

"Ve, actually…the others were still in their classes." Feliciano answered, while taking the first taste of his beloved plate of pasta, covered with mozarella cheese and tomatoes.

"Hai. (Yes.) Since our classes ended earlier, we decided to take our meals...just the two of us…until we saw you all here." Kiku added as he ate a piece of sushi.

"There's something I would like to ask you." you told everybody, all eyes focused on you.

"Uhmm...by any chance, do you know a certain tall boy who has dark brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin...and a weird-looking curl at the right side of his head? Or...rather...that young man ACTUALLY looks like..." you said until something distracted you.

It was the same grumpy voice, shouting at one of your comrades.

"OI! FRATELLO! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, STUPIDO? WHY DID YOU LEFT ME AT THE LIBRARY?"

Your eyes rolled slowly as you saw someone walking towards you, stepping angrily as he came to Feliciano. Afterwards, the bubbly Italian cried after receiving a sharp blow onto the head.

"Ve...that hurts, fratello! I'm so sorry if I left you alone at the library...I forgot to go back to get you..." Feliciano blurted.

The dark brown-haired young man let out a hiss as he kept on scolding his brother in Italian...of course, you couldn't understand a thing he's saying. Still, seeing this entire ruckus meant that the man's really pissed.

"Sei veramente un idiota, fratello! Lasciando il vostro fratello come quello e che lo fece attendere per quasi mezz'ora! Gyah! (You really are an idiot, brother! Leaving your brother like that and making him wait for almost half-an-hour! Gyah!)" he madly told Feliciano, and simply pulled out a chair, sitting next to the now teary-eyed Italian.

"Sono davvero rammaricato, Romano! (I'm really sorry, Romano!)" Feliciano pouted gloomily, holding his brother's shoulders.

"Tsk! Whatever." the latter one simply replied, turning away his head, shrugging his shoulders.

"Romano...so that's his name..." you thought as you stared at the two similar-looking men in front of you.

"Wait a sec..." you thought again...this time...those flashbacks coming back to you in an instant.

As you came up with a realization that that man who's sitting beside Feliciano was INDEED the same man whom you accidentally bumped at the hallway earlier, your eyes went wide. You almost slipped the spoon from your hand, your face wearing a staggered look.

In a flash, you saw those surprised pair of hazel eyes looking back at you too, his face seemed terrified.

"CH-CHI-CHIGI!" the hazel-eyed, grumpy Italian shouted, hurriedly stood up from his seat and pointed his finger at you.

"WHAT THE?" you exclaimed, causing your friends to panic a bit, their faces looked worried at what's going on.

"W-Why are you h-here?" Romano told you with doubt upon his face.

"Hold on! Just as I thought! You're the guy at the hallway!" you said back, leaving a confused Feliciano, a startled Kiku, confused Mei and Lei, and a shocked Yong Soo.

Feliciano was done eating his pasta.

"Ve...(Name), I would like you to meet mi fratello, Romano. But, we simply call him Lovino when we're together. You know...he's the best fratello in the whole world...and I really love him!" Feliciano told you, as the other one went face-palmed.

He introduced to you and rest of the company this...this grouchy young man...and the fact that he is actually Feliciano's older brother gave you the unexpected chills and the pure skepticism.

"D-Don't make me embarrassed in front of them, idioto!" Romano uttered, his teeth clenching in irritation.

"Oh...so you're that bastard who pissed (Name), da ze?" Yong Soo stood up as well, his fists also clenching with madness.

"Who are you, bastard?" Romano said, his brows buried questionably.

"You're a total dumbass, da ze! Why did you do that to my friend?" Yong Soo said, almost shouting straight to Romano's face with wrath in his eyes.

"WHAT IN THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? OH...DID THIS IDIOTA TOLD YOU WHAT HAPPENED, HUH? IN THIS CASE, I DON'T CARE A GODDAMN THING ABOUT IT! Lei capisce? (Do you understand?)" Romano said with a sarcastic smile, making the Asian male even more frustrated.

Mei and Lei stood up, trying to settle the tension between the two males.

"H-Hey, stop this, you two..." Mei said, panicking.

"Do you want to go to the guidance office, you morons?" Lei added as she held Yong Soo's shoulders, telling him to stop fighting with the Italian.

"WHY YOU? STOP CALLING HER AN IDIOT! YOU'RE THE IDIOT, AIGOO! BABO! (IDIOT!)" your Korean friend shouted as he went brashly towards the Italian, giving him a full blow on the face.

Obviously, the table where you're at almost fell down after that swift blow from Yong Soo. Things happened so fast. You saw Romano lying on the floor, his left cheek swelling, blood oozing onto his lips. He slowly stood up, regaining strength and gave the same hard blow to the Asian, leaving an almost knocked-out Yong Soo down to the ground.

And so, it ended up that the two boys caused a major commotion on the school cafeteria. Students started to shout words such as "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" and "KNOCK HIM DOWN!". Others were hesitating to call the guidance counselor and the rest of the faculty teachers to stop the scene.

It was then that someone shouted out of nowhere.

"RRRROOOMMAAANNNOOO!"

Everybody turned their heads. Even Yong Soo and Romano stopped fighting, their faces covered with bruises and blackeyes and their uniforms, creased.

You saw two personages approaching.

The first one that you noticed was a brown-haired man with a pair of emerald eyes. He was wearing a red scarf around his neck, and was holding something on his hand. A tomato. This man possesses a somewhat curly brown hair and a lightly tanned skin. He was wearing a smile on his face as he walked towards you and the others. As he stopped beside Romano, he instantly pulled the Italian's arm and squeezed him into a tight hug, making the ill-tempered Romano shout annoyingly.

"OI, OI, SPAIN! WHAT THE? GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME, TOMATO BASTARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET ME BREATHE!" Romano shouted over and over again, as the green-eyed male let out a chuckle.

"Ah, lo siento si mi Lovino causó que molestara. ¿Permita que haga este arriba para él, le hace, mis amigos? (Oh, I'm sorry if my Lovino caused you trouble. Let me make this up for him, would you, my friends?)" he said with a wink.

All of the girls began screaming, their voices almost made you deaf.

Boy, you could say that he's obviously Spanish...a good-looking Spaniard. Not to mention that accent added him points. Yet, since you don't speak in his language, you didn't understand him.

"Oh, he said that he's sorry on what mi fratello did to you, so he'll make up to you on it!" Feliciano said cheerfully.

"Ah, I-I see...it's OK. Don't worry." you said softly, until someone tapped your shoulder. You turned around and saw a young man with shiny silver hair, fair skin and a pair of somewhat pink or dark red eyes. Strange as it seems, this man has a little yellow chick upon his shoulder, until it flew straight above his head after seeing you. Probably, the little bird got scared at you.

"Whoa...I've never thought that I'll meet a lovely Frau over here...kesesesese..." this man said to you with an evil grin on his face. Before he leaned his head close to you, Romano gave him a punch on the head.

"Don't approach a woman like that, Prussia!" Romano exclaimed, which shocked you for a moment.

"WATCH IT, YOU BRAT! JUST BECAUSE ANTONIO'S YOUR BEST FRIEND DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU COULD MESS WITH ME!" the albino told the Italian angrily, but then his emotion shifted as he saw those awful bruises on Romano's face and arms. He held them sternly and examined it, causing Romano to shriek in pain.

"Awww...my little Lovi got hurt! Let us get you to the clinic...now..." the green-eyed Spaniard told the two.

"Tsk, tsk...Toni's right. We should head there, so that the doctor will treat these bruises." he said. You could see in his face that somehow, he is concerned for Romano.

Romano let go of the albino's hold, his cheeks were red with embarrassment.

"Alright, alright...dammit." he hissed as he turned around and walked away.

"Dios mio. Sorry for what my Lovi did. By the way...are you a new student here?" the young Spanish male asked you.

"Yeah, I am." you replied, as you saw him offering his hand to you.

"My name's Antonio. Antonio Hernández Carriedo. Most of the students call me by my screen name, 'SPAIN'. But, you can just call me Antonio or Toni!" he said smiling.

"(First Name) (Last Name). It's a pleasure meeting you." you told him, feeling the sudden heat upon your cheeks towards the cheery young Spaniard.

"Kesesesese...aren't you going to ask what's THIS AWESOME GUY'S name is?" the red-eyed albino told you as he walked in front of you and offered his hand.

You laughed after seeing him smirking at you with pride.

"That's what I'm about to do...so...what's your name?" you asked.

"GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT! A.K.A. PRUSSIA...THE MOST AWESOME GUY AT ALTA HEI! BEAR THAT IN MIND, FRAU!" he exclaimed as he laughed boisterously. The girls screamed even louder with blushing faces. You just chuckled.

Lei and Mei simply bowed their heads in embarrassment, saying in chorus, "Geez...what is going on here?"

Yong Soo ran towards you and held your shoulder. You stared at him and whispered, "A-Are you alright?"

"OF COURSE, DA ZE! I-" Yong Soo exclained until he felt a sharp pain on his hips. He held it with both hands and knelt down. You knelt down as well, looking at your hurt friend. Mei and Lei did the same thing.

"We must get him to the clinic too, (Name)." Mei told you.

You nodded.

Lei sighed and assisted Yong Soo. "Here, let me give you a hand."

"Thanks, da ze!" the Korean uttered as he gradually stood up to regain his balance and held his right hip with one hand.

"So...let's go to the clinic together, mi amigos!" Antonio shouted delightfully as he marched out of the cafeteria with Gilbert and Lovino, who was called too as Romano. You and your friends followed them behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bloody hell! THIS IS A VERY LATE UPDATE! I'm terribly sorry for the delayed update, mates! I was too busy at school...the pressure of being a college graduating student gives me the anxiety.**

**I'll try to update this story, along with my pending fan fics as early as I can...so READ, RATE and REVIEW...ENJOY READING! :) :) :)**


	6. The Start of a NEW FRIENDSHIP?

"Shit! This hurts!"

"Now, now, don't spit such terrible words in front of people, Lovino Vargas. It seems like I have failed you on teaching about good manners , eh. Just endure the pain. Intiende? (Understand?)"

"I don't care about those people, dammit!"

You could see the doctor treating Lovino's bruises and his huge black eye onto his left eye. Antonio was sitting beside him, while Gilbert was scribbling something on a piece of paper. Afterwards, you noticed him giving the paper to the school nurse, as she went towards you, greeting you with a warm smile.

"So…who among you is Im Yong Soo?" the nurse asked politely. Mei and Lei stared at Yong Soo.

Yong Soo raised his hand slowly.

"OK, just sign your name and section here." the nurse ordered the Korean male.

Yong Soo took out a pen from his pocket and signed his name on the paper. In a few seconds, the nurse smiled, applying a cold compress onto the Asian's right eye.

"Aw…" Yong Soo exclaimed.

You shook your head lightly.

"Great…just look at you, Yong Soo. How are you supposed to explain this to your parents, huh?" you whispered, causing the Asian to shrug his shoulders in fright.

"I-I don't know, da ze. B-But…that moron deserved it. He's an asshole…making you pissed off like that, even though you're trying to help him. Aigoo…I don't know how to settle this when I get home." Yong Soo whispered back, his voice sounded anxious.

"We'll take care of it, idiot." Lei said as she stood up and walked away.

"Wait, what do you mean by that, Lei?" you asked the female Vietnamese, doubtful.

"Since our relatives are pretty…close…we'll take care of Yong Soo's mess. I think you know that this smart-ass is a rebel at times…he loves fighting and stuff like that." the Vietnamese told you, her eyes blinked as she flashed out an infuriated pout on the lips.

Yong Soo stood up, irritated. "Hey! THIS DOESN'T MEAN THAT I OWE YOU ONE, DA ZE!"

"ổn, ổn! (Alright, Alright!) Just get yourself well, idiot. Hope that the black eye won't last for a week, or that goofy face of yours will get ruined. (Name), I have to go now. I still have my English class." Lei said.

"O-OK…see you later, Lei." you simply told her, almost dumbfounded; Lei waved her hand and left.

"Sit-lé (I'm sorry), (Name). Lei's just like that, but she's a really nice person." Mei said to you, holding you by hand.

"Nah…I know. She's just concerned about Yong Soo." You said back, smiling.

Mei's dark eyes got big when she noticed the wall clock, suggesting that it's already one fifteen in the afternoon. She quickly picked up her school bag and stood up, taking a bow.

"Sorry, I have to go now. I'm late for my class! See you later!" the Taiwanese cried as she ran out of the clinic.

Recognizing that your two Asian friends are gone, you took a look around the whole clinic.

So…the only ones left were you, Yong Soo, Antonio, Gilbert, and Lovino. The doctor and the nurse went out of the office for a moment to get some medicine at the school pharmacy, just three rooms away from the clinic.

You discerned the frenzied aura between Yong Soo and Lovino as you saw them looking at each other's eyes. Antonio stared at Lovino and rapidly gave a slap on Lovino's temple. The grumpy Italian whined in pain.

Gilbert was sitting on a spinning chair, looking at his two friends.

There was a moment of stillness. Awkward scene, in short. No one dare to say anything, or at least, let out a cough, just to break this unease.

Soon, Gilbert fixed his eyes on you, flashing out that playful smile of his. By that time, you were treating Yong Soo's wounds, applying alcohol on each wound with a cotton swab.

"So…where are you from, Frau?" the albino asked you.

"Oh, originally I'm from (country name)." you answered straightly while paying attention to your Asian friend.

"Whoa…quite a far place, huh? You know, my younger brother and I used to live together in Germany, you know! But then, I could tell that West is sooooooooo pissed at me every time we're together! I mean, come on! What's the problem of living with his big brother under one roof, eh?" Gilbert said as his eyes got somewhat annoyed and…a bit sad at the same time.

"O-Oh…so you have a brother…" you said softly.

"You know the tall, blonde macho man at the Student Council? He's my brother…but, cut the crap! I'm more of a macho man than he is! No! I'm the most awesome macho man in the world! Kesesesese!" the white-haired, red-eyed man said as he let out a boisterous laugh.

"WHAT? Y-You mean…your younger brother is…Ludwig…" you uttered.

Gilbert simply nodded. "Ja, he is my little West, alright!"

"Hahahahaha…so much for the 'getting-to-know' part there, Gil! Let me take my turn, so that I'll get to know this chica here, too!" Antonio interrupted, causing the albino to chuckle.

"Ja (Yes). I know, I know. Your turn, freund (friend)." Gilbert told the young Spaniard and moved a little farther.

"So…you know the A8, right?" you asked Antonio, who was now savoring the moment of eating that red, juicy tomato in his hands.

"Sí (Yes). We've known each other for a long time…we used to hang around most of the time, even before this university was built." Antonio replied.

"How about the three of you? How did you guys met?" you asked again; this time, Lovino, who was resting peacefully on the bed, started to join into the conversation. His eyes were on you; his face looked a little annoyed but there was a soft tone in his voice.

"Long story, ragazza. It'll took us all day to tell you the goddamn story."

"Don't worry about that…I DO have all day to hear the whole story, Lov—I mean…Romano…" you said, feeling a bit startled, but then you let out a smile.

The Italian pouted angrily and went back to bed. Antonio let out a laugh. Gilbert simply watched you with a grin on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>READER'S P.O.V.:<strong>

Come to think of it...these guys definitely have their own stories to tell.

Antonio Hernandez Carriedo...apparently, he is from Spain. His parents own the largest tomato farm ever built in his country; not to mention that he's perseveringly working at that farm, instead of sitting on his throne as the successor of his family's business. They also own a guitar-making business, which prospered for years. His parents worked so hard to send Antonio to school during his early years. There came a time when their business got bankrupt, thus losing all their fortune big time. The farm has been destroyed by the time of crisis in their land; their guitar-making business dropped down in heavy debts. In spite of what happened, it was Antonio who saved their family from deep poverty and further shame. He decided to work as a waiter in a coffee shop while studying.

Thankfully, he was promoted by his boss as the manager of the said coffee shop. He worked diligently, though it means that he will have to sacrifice everything, just to finish his studies and to help his family.

It came to pass that he planned to save money in order to rebuild their tomato farm. As of now, he succeeded in reestablishing their tomato farm. He even has his own restaurant where he serves as a performer too. Still, he decided to pursue his studies, so that he could learn more. Fortunately, he passed at the entrance test at the prominent Alta Hei University.

One more thing about him...Antonio is known to be a great singer and a guitarist. I wish I could see him play the guitar one day. I guess he'll look more handsome when he does that.

Gilbert Beildschmidt...Ludwig's "Big Brother". I wonder how in the world they became brothers. By the looks of it, Gilbert is the exact opposite of the stern-looking, organized Ludwig. He was a hyperactive guy, not to mention that he always brags himself, being the MOST AWESOME PERSON on the entire planet. An arrogant guy, in a brief sense.

He said that he once lived with Ludwig when they were young...however, they aren't really in good terms. You see, Gilbert is quite the breezy type. Ludwig prefers to be quiet when Gilbert do things which will...well...obviously make Ludwig upset or annoyed. Gilbert will always say that he do things that a big brother should do. Yeah, even the craziest things that one could imagine. I don't know how to put those details into words...but, one thing that I'm sure of, is that, Gilbert cares for his little "West" so much.

Both of them owns half of the famous bars in Germany. They loved making and drinking beer. This family business of theirs lasted for years, too. Sometimes, they offer their best-selling beers during special events at Alta Hei.

Antonio and Gilbert met the Italian brothers in a gathering party, before they became students here at Alta Hei. Since that day, they were always together. Antonio developed a sweet friendship with Feliciano and Lovino. Gilbert, too, became friends with the brothers, since they were acquaintances of his brother, Ludwig. At times, these guys fight for some...reasons...but then, it's their topsy-turvy and rather strong bonding as comrades which made their friendship last for years.

* * *

><p>"Whoa...we've been at the clinic for almost five hours, da ze!"<p>

"Hahahaha...why didn't you join us, Yong Soo?"

"Nah...it's fine that I didn't join in your conversation...I couldn't open my mouth well, anyway, so I couldn't talk clearly. Aigoo...this black eye sucks!"

"Just remember what the doctor told you, OK? That black eye will be gone in no time, don't worry."

You were with Yong Soo, the two of you walking along the way home.

As you were busy talking with your Asian buddy, someone called you.

"CHICA!"

"FRAU!"

It was Antonio and Gilbert, running towards you. Lovino simply walked behind them, holding his left cheek gently.

"Hey, what's up?" you said, as you saw the two young males panting, their faces looked damn tired.

"Oh, mi Lovi pequeño quiere darle algo. (My little Lovi wants to give you something.)" Antonio told you, leaving you clueless on what he said to you.

The green-eyed Spaniard giggled. "Oh, sorry, mi chica. I said, my little Lovi wants to give you something."

As soon as Antonio said those words, Lovino began shouting from behind. His cheeks were starting to get red.

"DAMN YOU, TOMATO BASTARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? CUT THAT SHIT NOW!"

"Easy there, Lovi...let me give this present of yours to (Name)..." the Spaniard said with a grin, and winked at you.

"W-What are you...STOP THAT, YOU IDIOT! DAMMIT, STOP THAT, Y-YOU..." Lovino shouted repeatedly, until it was too late.

You saw a shiny red badge onto your palms. It was a red tomato badge...it was the same badge that you noticed when you bumped the Italian unintentionally.

Antonio patted the Italian's shoulder. Lovino's eyes almost cried in pure embarrassment, but then, he gave out a grouchy look, staring at you in the eyes. You felt that he's trying to hide his shyness from you, but then, the mere fact that he's doing it, made you...smile...unexpectedly.

"Mi dispiace. (I'm sorry.)" the dark brown-haired Italian mumbled.

"Say it loud and clear, Lovi...go on..." Antonio said smilingly.

The Italian clenched his fists, his forehead almost getting sweaty. He felt that strange lump in his throat, but then, he gulped and sighed.

"Ja, this is it...come on." Gilbert whispered.

"I'M SORRY! HAPPY NOW?" Lovino barked and turned away from your gaze.

After hearing those words from Lovino, you let out a deep breath, and looked at him.

"D-Don't be sorry about it. It's alright..." you said, causing Lovino to sigh deeply.

"G-Glad to hear that...bella...I'm really...sorry." the Italian uttered softly, his face still looked deep scarlet.

Yong Soo stared at you in shock. "W-Wait...(Name)...did you just..."

You nodded happily.

"That's my sweet Lovino!" Antonio cheered loudly as he gave Lovino another squeeze.

"SHIT! MY FACE! MY EYE! STOP SQUEEZING ME, BASTARD! LET ME GO! LET ME-" Lovino said, as Antonio slowly let go from his hold, his smile never faded.

"I told you, freund, saying 'Sorry' is easy as pie!" Gilbert told Lovino.

"Tsk, get out of my face, you arrogant bastard..." Lovino said, mumbling his words fast, that you couldn't hear him clearly.

"Gut fein. Gehen wir nach Hause!(Fine, fine. Let's go home!)" the red-eyed albino said as he wrapped his arm around Antonio's shoulder. Then, he gave Lovino's head a friendly pat.

You simply smiled as you assisted Yong Soo and walked along with the others.

As you took a glimpse at the shiny crimson badge lying on your right palm, you grinned.

"Well...what do you know?" you thought, until you remembered something.

**_You couldn't wait to open the package that you received this morning._**

You never realized that those three guys were stealing glances at you...most especially Lovino, whose eyes seemed softened as he stared at you in secret, still blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OK...I forgot to include France in this chapter...in order to complete the Bad Touch Trio...but...don't worry...they'll be completed in the next updates. **

**Until the next update, fellas'!**


	7. A LITTLE SECRET?

You seemed to be enjoying your stay at Alta Hei University...at some way.

All this time, you thought that your school life will never be good...and boring.

It's the other way around...or that's what you assume.

Reminiscing your first moments being the proud Alta Hei student made you laugh. You could clearly remember how shy you were way back then. It's quite a shot that you tried involving in the University's extra-curricular activities in order to spice up your school life. Thanks to your friends from the Student Council, they helped you a lot in involving yourself in other school matters, which truly benefit you in return.

Things are getting boring these days…you thought.

After your first meeting with three good-looking young males; consisting of a cheerful Spaniard, an arrogant yet active German (or Prussian, or whatever he is), and a grumpy, ill-tempered Italian (who happened to be Feliciano's brother) a few days ago…you can't help but to think whether the previous meetings that you'd been through was bad luck or a good sign.

Furthermore, your previous encounter with the A8 members gave you the chills.

It's not that you don't want them to become your acquaintances. Rather, it's not that you don't them to become friends with you...it's just that the feeling that you're being surrounded by those stunning and striking personas is indeed overwhelming...and...life-threatening.

These past few days, you could see that most of the students, most especially...the girls, couldn't avoid their gazes on you, every time you're with one of those guys. There's something wrong about their stares at you. Those glances were overpowering, that those stares could devour you entirely. Worse, their looks towards you could kill you soon.

You don't know what they're feeling towards you, nor how do they feel about you, being with the famous guys at the University.

Ever since that day...you knew that things will change...and this sudden alteration wholly changed your life.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK:<strong>

You got home after a tiring day from school. Meeting a new set of friends brought you...delight.

"This is weird. I've never been this happy before." you thought as you sat down on the soft couch beside your bed, resting your body comfortably.

As you closed your eyes, feeling the chilly air around you, your mind alarmed you onto something.

"Oh, the package..." you said to yourself.

You opened your eyes and stood up, walking towards your closet and opened it. You noticed the brown box, undisturbed. It's on top of the first shelf at the left side of the closet. You picked the box up and put it on your study table. You stared at your watch.

"Just in time..." you thought, realizing that it's six sharp in the evening.

When you pulled out the packaging tape attached onto the box, you sighed, feeling slightly anxious on what's inside it. When you managed to remove all of those tapes sealing the opening of the box, you felt a lump in your throat.

You blinked your eyes, took a deep breath...and finally, opened the brown box.

Much with your surprise, you saw a black dress with a white sealed envelope on it.

* * *

><p><strong>READER'S P.O.V.:<strong>

**_"You _****_are formally invited to the General Assembly of Alta Hei University Student Council. Just present this envelope before entering the venue, for this will serve as your entrance ticket. FOR SELECTED STUDENTS ONLY."_**

These words made my heart leaped nervously.

At first, I couldn't believe what I'm seeing in front of me. I even slapped my face twice, asking myself if I am dreaming. As soon as I gazed my eyes on that shimmering black dress, I convinced myself that this is not a dream.

When I took a good look at the dress, I found out that it was a (favorite color) cocktail dress. It has a big bow located at the lower abdomen part of the dress with diamond and lace details at the sleeves and the neckline. The shocking part is, the cocktail dress is a backless one. Fortunately, there's a blazer with it...being partnered with the said dress.

I tried fitting the dress. I was shocked to see that it's a perfect fit.

That night, I couldn't sleep well.

Losing hope to get some sleep, I rose from my bed and tuned on the study lamp. My pitch-dark room has been lighted by the lamp's dim light.

All of a sudden, I noticed shadows. Strange shadows lurking, gradually appearing before the light. They were moving oddly; those silhouettes seemingly moving closer...closer...and closer...

I tried to step back and jump out of the window. However, just as I'm about to run away, a pair of strong arms grabbed me instantly, covering my nose with a white handkerchief with a weird scent on it. It was then that my eyes started to get blurry; my head spinning slowly...until the dizziness went faster...almost making me stumble to the ground. I tried to get up. No luck. That damn handkerchief has something onto it, which knocked me down in no time.

The last thing that I saw were those shadows moving slowly. I heard faint voices, but before I could understand the words they're saying...my eyelids dropped.

* * *

><p>You woke up, feeling a slight pain on the neck.<p>

"Awww...w-what happened?" you muttered, groaning as you slowly turned your head onto your left side. You barely recognized a beautiful vase of fresh red roses on a garnished wooden Victorian desk. Blinking your eyes, you stared at those deep crimson petals standing out on pure beauty.

"How pretty..."you thought...until...

A BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRUCK YOU!

"W-What the?" you uttered as you stood up, now fully noticing your surroundings. You rubbed your eyes and took a GOOD LOOK at the entire room where you're at.

This room looked...familiar.

You felt the sudden race inside your chest as you took a few steps, heading to the main door. When you turned the knob, you scowled, discovering that the door's locked. You turned to the right, facing a wall mirror. With your surprise, you let out a scream after seeing your reflection on the mirror.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

You noticed your face, now covered with make-up matched with your...

"AH! NO WAY! HOW DID I..." you said with horror as you saw the dashing cocktail dress firmly wrapped on you.

Your eyes twitched more when you noticed the shiny, little red badge pinned onto the left side of your chest. You even noticed that you're wearing those damn killing high heels matched with your dress.

You stared at the mirror for a long time. Recognizing that your (h/c), (h/l) possesses those beautiful curls, you let out a small smile.

"Oh..." you sighed, as you went back to your seat.

Soon, you saw the knob turned. The door opened.

* * *

><p>You found yourself walking along the way with a tall masked male, hand in hand.<p>

But then...you couldn't avoid thinking of the things that had happened to you before you reach the place where you are at now...

Feeling so frustrated at what happened to you a while ago, your face couldn't help to turn sour. With an annoyed expression, you began to mumble words to yourself, causing your companion to glance at you questionably.

"I'm not supposed to be here...I'm not supposed to be here..." you whispered angrily.

Well, brushing the thought aside, you looked at the masked male beside you. As you looked at him, you recognized him wearing a black coat and tie, along with a pair of pinstriped pants and a good pair of shiny black leather shoes. He's too wearing a black Homburg hat. If only that mask is off of his face, then at least you would be able to know who this man is.

Suddenly, you heard him spoke to you softly, his voice sounded heavy.

"Feeling so upset, dear?"

Hearing those words made you surprised. You saw that instant flashy smile plastered upon the masked man's face.

"Yeah. So? Why did you ask?" you asked back, slightly annoyed.

The man giggled. "Well...I just kind of felt it. You know, you look absolutely dashing in that dress, mi donna."

"Mi...donna..." you thought, until you finally get the entire picture.

You stared at the masked man once more. This time, you could see those orbs sparkling with the light in his eyes. His smile never faded, his hand firmly holding yours.

"Ah...I was a very bad gentleman...a very bad signore, huh?" the man smirked sheepishly as he gave you a pat on the shoulder and sighed. You couldn't stop yourself flustering, as you pouted.

"Pa? W-What are you doing here?" you uttered in disbelief.

You waited for his response. But he didn't gave an answer. And so, you felt that something bad is going on right now.

"Tell me, why are you here?" you said once more. At this point, you noticed the tall man turning his gaze away from you and let out a somewhat childish gesture. When he glanced at you, you couldn't help but to feel annoyed.

"Ah...this is not the way that I expected..." he whined a little, realizing that you're beginning to get red with annoyance. You see, he can't stand seeing your face getting mad.

And so, with a deep sigh, he said these words to you slowly; with emphasis.

"Welcome to Alta Hei University. This is the Principal."

As you heard these words coming from his lips, the two of you simply looked at each other's faces.

He stared at you.

You just looked back.

Silence.

Then, the instant realization knocked your mind down.

"S-So...it was you...you're the?" you said with a stunned look on your face.

The man nodded; his expression seemed nervous.

Without hesitation, you gave him several hard slaps on the shoulder. You never stopped slapping him, due to such shock about what you had found out just now.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING, OLD MAN? WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?" you asked while slapping him.

"HEY! HEY! THAT'S ENOUGH!" he shouted.

You continued slapping him, until he almost cried.

"Let me explain first!" he shouted. You stopped slapping him, your face looked dismayed.

"Hmmm...I really wanted you to come over, so I asked one of my men to send the letter to you. Remember the adorable delivery boy who brought the package?" he asked you.

You nodded silently.

"He's one of my boys." he said.

"OK..." you said softly, your arms crossed, with your eyes fixed on the man sternly.

You sighed. "What about the incident in my apartment a while ago? Was that a part of your scheme, Grandpa? You almost killed me, don't you know that?" you asked again, your voice sounded angry.

"Huh? What incident?" the masked man said innocently.

"Gyah! Don't play with me, old man! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? Instead of abducting me like that, why would you just give me a call after sending me that invitation? Rather, why didn't you called me at the office when I was still at school?" you almost shouted.

Suddenly, you heard him giggling softly.

"Ah...that's too formal! I want some excitement to make you come over!" he cried childishly, letting out a giggle.

Your brows furrowed in rage. "What you did isn't exciting, old hag!"

The man simply laughed.

You went silent. Then, you let out a small smile.

"Ah...just like old times, huh? You used to do these pranks every time you want to surprise me. You're most likely a leader of a gang, or the Mafia or something, for doing that horrible thing. If you weren't the Principal, I already suspected you a criminal for kidnapping. You're probably in jail right now." you said.

He simply took a deep breath and laughed. You laughed as well. Suddenly, you felt the awkward silence between the two of you.

"Why didn't you tell me?" you added.

The cool breeze blew softly, making the trees around you sway with it. The sky was pure black, except with a few stars twinkling on it.

You stared at him, seeing him staring at the sky. Then, he took off his mask.

"Now that you already know my secret, can I ask you something?"

You looked at him, noticing his gentle face.

"Will you keep this as a...secret, donna?" he said.

You let out a smile, and chuckled.

"Hmmm...I'm not sure. You haven't answered my question yet. Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Hahaha...quite the persistent one, huh? This is so like you." he uttered with a grin.

The two of you finally reached your destination.

"Well...I want you to enjoy this night. This is all for now...if you may, mi bella ragazza, I must go now." he told you as he kissed your hand and disappeared in the dark, leaving you alone, standing.

You smiled. Even if he didn't tell you his reason of keeping his secret to you, you are certain that he must have his deep intentions for hiding it towards you.

You'll never dare finding the truth out for yourself...you had trusted him with your life ever since that day. This time, you are going to put your trust in him...just as he put his trust in you for keeping the little secret between the two of you.


	8. THE PARTY'S GETTING STARTED?

The moment that you showed the sealed invitation at the entrance, you saw a crowd of students rushing hurriedly towards the main door, trying to get inside the venue of the University General Assembly.

Most of the student ushers and usherettes standing by the door began to panic, feeling anxious at handling this wild crowd of students who were consistently shouting at them, asking them to let them in.

Of course, they tried to calm them down, but no luck. The crowd just keeps on getting wilder.

_Oh, for the love of God!_ you thought while looking at the students, your eyes fixed on those screaming female students who keep on pushing and shoving the others out of their way. Those girls sure don't know when to keep their composure at times, especially now that they'll be enjoying the night with the striking, gorgeous members of the Council.

_Geez..._you thought, as you showed the envelope to one of the usherettes. You noticed that she is a real beauty-her chocolate brown hair neatly tied to a bum, her green eyes staring at you with happiness as she gratefully accepted your ticket.

"You can go in now." she said in a somewhat funny accent.

Curious, you asked her.

"What about the students over there?" you told her, pointing to the students beside the main entrance.

"Ahhh...since you're a V.I.P., you should be the one entering first. I don't want you to get stuck in that crowd with the other students, right?" she chuckled as she marked something onto the white envelope and put it inside a brown box.

You sighed.

"What if I'll help you out in settling them down first? The event hasn't started yet."

The brown-haired young lady blinked her eyes. With a shy smile, she nodded.

* * *

><p>It took you almost an hour to calm the crowd as you helped your new-found friend in getting the students form a straight line. You even assisted the rest of the ushers and usherettes in getting their tickets.<p>

Once you saw that the situation's OK, you let out a satisfied grin. The green-eyed female faced you and held your hands.

"Thank you so much for helping us. If only I could repay you..." she said softly, smiling.

"Ah, no need for you to do that! I helped you because I want to, so...uhmm..." you said, gently holding thew back of your neck, feeling a bit shy.

"Elizabeta...Elizabeta Héderváry..." she told you happily, giving you a friendly handshake.

"Ow, (F/N), (F/N) (L/N). Nice to meet you." you said back, your smile grew more delighted.

* * *

><p>Five minutes had passed, but you found it quite short, as you got to know your friend, Elizabeta. You found out that she came from Hungary; her parents were both businessmen. Her father is an executive officer in a fashion design company. It was then that he met Elizabeta's mother, who was a fashion designer that time. From that moment on, they started dating. It took them at least five years, being steady couples before they settle themselves down into marriage.<p>

When Elizabeta was born, her mother decided to open her own boutique, which prospered for years, up to this day. Elizabeta's mother became a famous designer in their country, well-known for creating dashing and elegant night gowns and wedding dresses.

She's the only child in their family, so her parents showered their love for her. It was her parents who became her inspiration of becoming one of the world's famous fashion designers someday.

Living the middle-class life as the sole child of the Héderváry family, she never became the stereotype rebellious, flirty millionaire chick.

She would rather spank those mean girls using her precious big frying pan by being such windy but useless bitches.

It was then that she mentioned that she had lots of friends at Alta Hei, and she has connections with the Student Council. Being the editor-in-chief of the University's press, photography is her next passion aside from being a fashion designer.

Those five minutes that you shared with the young Hungarian was worthwhile. Another friend on your buddy list...and that fact made you happy.

After that conversation with Elizabeta, you heard the sound of a bell.

"I think it's time for the party. Let's go!" Elizabeta told you, pulling your hand.

* * *

><p>The event began well.<p>

You were sitting at a round-table located at the front of the stage together with Elizabeta. All dressed up in black, the students cheered as the opening ceremony ended.

Now that you thought of it, you noticed Elizabeta's stunning black tube dress, along with a big hat on top of her head.

_She looked absolutely beautiful in that dress_, you said to yourself.

Soon, the Alta Hei community cheered louder as the Alta Hei Student Council showed up. You found yourself shocked as you recognized that all of them are wearing their best black tuxedos and Homburg hats. Some of them are holding cards while others simply have their cigar and gun props. A few of them are wearing those black shades, reminding you of "M.I.B.".

It took you a while before realizing that the theme of this event is one of your dazzling favorites.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>**/N: OH. MY.**

**WATCH OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS!**


	9. THE START OF EVERYTHING?

You couldn't believe this.

Apparently, you're in the middle of your solitary moment as you silently watch everybody dancing with the upbeat music echoing through the spacious, extravagant hall.

Just as the antisocial that you are (well, _antisocial _is not the appropriate word here…the thing is, you're not really into social gatherings and parties, since you never experienced being a part of those activities, except when you "compellingly" attended the dance ball after graduation, and your junior and senior prom…it's all that old hag's fault for bringing you into those activities!), you took a small sip of chilly orange juice in your glass, then affixed your eyes on one corner of the hall.

You recognized your friends-Yong Soo, Mei and Lei were busy chatting with their classmates; you sighed, thinking that you wouldn't be able to hang out with them this night.

Suddenly, someone patted your shoulder.

"Hey, are you OK?"

It was Elizabeta, holding a tray of sumptuous dinner for the three of you…

_Wait…three plates…we're the only ones sitting beside this table…_you thought as you watched your new friend serving the plates for you.

"T-Thank you." you mumbled.

Elizabeta smiled. "You're welcome, dear. I still have things to do, after all."

You began taking your peaceful dinner when somebody approached the two of you. It was an adorable, sweet-looking blonde girl, with a black bow tied onto the right side of her head; her hair in a chin-length bob cut style. She was wearing a black Gothic-inspired, knee-length balloon dress, with a cane in her hands. You could discern that spark in her green eyes.

The blonde girl smiled at you and faced Elizabeta.

"Would you mind if I sit here and accompany you two?" she asked, her sweet, kind voice made this heart-warming sensation inside you.

"O-Oh, sure! Have a seat." you told her, smiling back.

She sat between you and Elizabeta, taking her plate of food. So, she's the third one who'll join you for dinner.

"So, how's your brother, Lili? I hope that he doesn't have that damn gun with him…again."

The cute girl bowed her head, blushing.

"Oh, I can't assure you that, Ms. Elizabeta. It seems like my brother doesn't have a choice, but to bring it, since we have this kind of motif for tonight's gathering." she said, as she faced Elizabeta shyly.

"Ah, well that's kind of bad...anyway, are you having a good time, Lili?" the brown-haired Hungarian asked, patting her head.

"W-Well...I-I...think so..." Lili replied timidly until she gazed her eyes on you.

You stared at her, surprised.

"By the way, this is (FULL NAME). (F/N), this is Lili Zwingli, my classmate and my best friend." Elizabeta said, introducing you to the blonde girl formally.

You grinned, offering our hand to Lili for a friendly shake.

"It's nice to meet you, Lili." you said, feeling somewhat awkward towards Lili, who was then smiling back at you.

"It's a pleasure meeting you too, Ms. (F/N)! I hope that you're having a good time tonight." Lili told you happily.

And so, you and Lili became friends that moment. You found yourself, having this conversation with Lili and Elizabeta.

* * *

><p><strong>READER'S P.O.V.:<strong>

Day by day, I am beginning to get more intimidated.

It's just that I never, ever expect that I'll meet students who are able to live the luxury life as the rich guys and gals of the University.

Yeah...well, I once lived like that...when my parents were still alive and everything is still fine. Our lives being together as a family was once sweet and nostalgic.

But now...things have changed. I completely dumped my blissful and wealthy living in the past. I even forgot how to live like one, because of what happened to me after that day. I learned to become more independent and responsible; being accountable for the outcomes of my actions, which will determine what will I become in the future. Years have passed since that day my parents died, I started living and depending everything...on my own.

Lili, my new friend was born in Liechtenstein. She has an older brother named Vash, who originally grew in Switzerland. Lili calls Vash "Big Brother", though she is aware that she's adopted by Vash's parents.

The story behind it all? Vash and his parents found little Lili roaming around the streets when they were children. Lili's parents' whereabouts were unknown, until the day came when they found out that Lili's parents were both dead in an accident.

Ever since that day, Vash decided to call Lili as his sister. She could see how thoughtful and caring her big brother is, though he mostly sees him as an ill-tempered and overprotective person towards her (most especially when she's being surrounded by men...as Lili told me.).

The siblings took their chance at Alta Hei University by taking the entrance examination after they graduated. Luckily, the two got high scores in the test, thus making them officially enrolled in the University.

Vash's father works at the Swiss National Bank located at the capital; his mother is a gun maker, much with his surprise. She owns a gun shop near their home. Lili described Vash's parents as kind and charitable individuals, in spite of their strict personalities, most particularly when it comes at home.

Hearing Lili's story made my heart light. For me, hearing stories of different people who came from different walks of life makes me happy. In some way, I could say that I am relate to them, knowing them up-close.

One thing that I realized...it's not so bad if I open myself up to people sometimes, right?

* * *

><p>You did have a good time with your two new found friends as you exchanged stories with them. You haven't noticed that time passed by...and it's already eleven in the evening.<p>

You heard that sound of the bell once more...this time, one of the Alta Hei's A8 members walked on the stage, heading to the pulpit.

It was Japan...or you should say, Kiku.

Seeing him in his black coat and tie made you amazed.

_He looks so good-looking in that tuxedo_, you thought.

Letting out a slight cough, he took a deep breath first, then began speaking.

"Good evening, Alta Hei students. In behalf of the Alta Hei University Student Council, the University Faculty Board, and to our dear Principal, the founder of our beloved University, we would like to express our thanks to all of you for coming here tonight."

A round of applause was heard.

"Now, let us raise our glasses and let out a cheer for Alta Hei!" the young Japanese said, raising his glass.

Everybody followed, including you.

"FOR ALTA HEI." Kiku said.

The crowd responded a triumphant "FOR ALTA HEI!" and cheered.

"Enjoy the night, students!" Kiku said as he left the stage, the music went on again.

At this point, the music seemed slow...melodic to the hears. It reminded you of your years when you're sitting on your chair, watching those young couples gliding sweetly with the slow music at the middle of the dance floor.

Sighing, you held your forehead.

It was then that somebody offered a hand to you. You looked up, until that shocked expression was now plastered on your face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: EXCITED, AREN'T YOU? SO...WHO IS GOING TO BE YOUR FIRST DANCE, EH?**

**WATCH OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, MY FRIENDS! **

**CHEERIO, MATES! :)**


End file.
